Peer Pressure
by KawamotoMichi
Summary: He broke my heart and I left him for good...but now he's back and asking for forgiveness...
1. A Mistake

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha **

**Kagome Higurashi is a transfered straight A Freshman student at Greenville High School. She is dedicated to her sport (shich is swim) and she strives hard in her studies. Ever since her heart was shattered into a million pieces by (Senior) Kouga Swift, she left him for good by moving schools and vowed never to fall in love again. What Kagome doesn't know is that she is going to fall head over heels over Inu Yasha Takahashi, the most popular and intelligent Senior in all of Greenville High. The captain of the football team, a straight A student and the Student Body President and currently with Senior girlfriend Kikyo Keiko the most beautiful cheerleader in the whole school. The team captain of her cheerleading Varsity squad and has a the most hottest guy in the school as her boyfriend. Wow talk about competition. Things are gonna get hot and heavy... but with who? That is a mystery... (Slight OOC)**

**CHAPTER ONE: A Mistake**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! A little pink radio clock sounded off into the early morning. A pair of slender fingers shut off the clock.

"Kagome! Wake up your going to be late for school!" Mrs. Higurashi called out to her daughter from downstairs. Kagome moaned and rubbed her eyes. She was so sleepy. She had stayed up all night studying for her Spanish Midterm Exam. Her Spanish teacher never settled for tardiness and her tests were difficult as hell.

"Oh God…" Kagome thought. "Only four hours of sleep…"

"Kagome!" she heard her grandfather calling out her name.

"ALRIGHT! GIVE ME FIFTEEN FRICKING MINUTES!" she screamed so loud it could have woken up the whole neighborhood. Kagome signed and rubbed her forehead.

"Man am I in a bad mood. I think I'm going to get my period soon" --

She rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She did the things necessary to get ready for school, skipped breakfast and ran out the door.

She was halfway to school when she saw someone walking not too far ahead of her. She had her long hair up in a bun and was wearing a nice polo collard shirt and khaki jeans. Her best friend in the world, Sango Iem. It had been only four months she's attended high school but the two girls became quick friends.

"Hey Sango!"

"Huh?" Sango turned around to see Kagome running towards her. "Oh hiya Kags!"

The sound of slamming lockers and chattering filled the air. Students were up and about frantically trying to get to their classes. Among the students was Inuyasha Takahashi. Captain of the football team and Student Body President standing with his girlfriend Kikyo Keiko the captain of her Varsity Cheerleading Squad.

"So Inuyasha… do you know what today is?" Kikyo asked seductively to her boyfriend. She inched her legs higher and higher up his thigh hoping he would understand what she was trying to tell him. Or at least get some action out of all this.

"Uh… what?" Inuyasha asked with a confused expression on his face.

"You know…today is January 5th…" Kikyo hinted as she kissed him on the lips.

"Uhm…. yeah… as a matter of fact I DO!" Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah?" Kikyo asked with stars in her eyes.

"Today is the 50th Annual Anniversary of the Winter Ball Dance!" he smiled quite proud of himself.

"You BITCH!" Kikyo screamed as she smacked his face and ran away.

"H-HUH? WHAT WAIT! KIKYO!"

"And usually I get that handprint on my face" a voice came from behind him. It was none other than Miroku Mori, the horniest male out of the whole school or possibly even the whole planet. Expose your ass and he will take advantage of it.

"Shut it Miroku I didn't touch her" Inuyasha snapped.

"Hah yeah right! Following the footsteps of the Great Miroku Mori! Aha ha ha ha!" Miroku said with his famous lecherous grin.

"I'm serious"

"I know I was just kidding Yashie boy! I saw it from afar"

"Well then do you have any idea what this is all about?" Inuyasha asked stilled confused. His face still stung with pain. It hurt. He couldn't understand how Miroku would possibly get pleasure out of this.

"You mean… You don't know!" Miroku asked in amazement and Inuyasha received a nice bonk on the head. Inuyasha's vein popped like crazy.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

Miroku sighed.

"Inuyasha you will never learn how to become a good boyfriend" he sighed once more as showed his slim muscular guns.

"Shut up Miroku just tell me what it is" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"It's you and Kikyo's anniversary you idiot"

"OH SHIT!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Yes and in deep shit you will be if you don't find something to give her" Miroku said clearly not helping the situation.

"Shut up Miroku! You've never even had a girlfriend in your life so how would you know!"

"Aha-!" Miroku smirked. "You KNOW I can have one if I wanted to. Look at this hall! Tons of chicks just begging me to take them away" Miroku moved into the crowd with Inuyasha watching him. Miroku picked a random pretty chick from the hall and made her stop what she was doing.

"Hey baby I know you like me so don't fight it" Miroku slipped his hands down to cup her ass and received a fleshy slap across the face to reveal a pink mark on his face. Miroku then headed back to Inuyasha leaving a furious girl behind.

"Nice goin Miroku" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about? She so loves me" He said wobbling a bit.

Kagome and Sango dashed through the halls as the warning bell rang. They split since they had different first periods.

"Okay bye Sango!"

"See you at 2nd!" Sango said bye and entered her classroom. Kagome waved and started up the stairs to the 2nd floor. Then she was Inuyasha heading downstairs screaming Kikyo's name.

"Ugh. Stupid dog. All he ever thinks about is his ugly girlfriend. Okay that's disgusting" More thoughts started popping in her head. 

"Kikyo!" he screamed as he stopped her up the stairs.

"What the-!" Kagome asked confused but she was interrupted by Inuyasha who captured her lips into his and his hands were already working their way everywhere around her body and into her hair. His tongue was practically invading every inch of her mouth. Kagome was completely shocked by his anal behavior.

"_Why this low life piece of-" _Inuyasha sneakily snaked his hands down to cup her ass.

"_Damn" O.O _

"_Push him away Kagome… Just push him away…" _

She then finally had the strength to push him away.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she screamed furiously.

"_Who the fuck does he think he is!" _she thought screaming in her mind but deep down inside she knew he was a really hot kisser.

"Look Kikyo…"

"What? Okay look Inuyasha, I am not Kikyo. You probably don't know me but my name is Kagome and what you did was totally rude and uncalled for!"

"Huh! So… your not Kikyo? Wait…" Inuyasha looked at her more closely.

"You're… NOT HER!" he said sweat dropping and nervous at the same time.

"No Inuyasha and if you will excuse me I am late for-" Kagome was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"Ahh! I'm late!" Kagome screamed as she pushed him out of the way and dashed off to class.

"_RIIIING!" _The bell rang for passing period. Kagome sighed.

"This is so not my day" she mumbled. Her Spanish teacher Ms. Dubois looked at her.

"Ms. Higurashi bring me your test por favor"

"Huh? Oh…" Kagome got up and handed her test to her teacher.

"You can finish it after school. There is no reason taking a test if you can't concentrate"

**Second Period: **

_Chemistry…_Kagome sighed gloomily.

"Hey Kags!" Sango greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey…"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"I'll tell you later" Kagome said as she took a seat just as the bell rang. She took out a piece of paper and wrote about her kiss with Inuyasha and handed it over to Sango who was sitting right in front of her. Sango read the note and replied.

"No way!" 

Ten minutes flew by but it seemed like an eternity to Kagome. She didn't give a rat's ass about Chemistry. She didn't even want to be in school. In the middle of the lesson the door flew open and a male student entered the room. He had long hair, which was tied up into a ponytail. He had piercing blue eyes and he was wearing black leather.

"And who might you be?" the teacher asked.

"Kouga Swift" he said as he swift fully handed the teacher a slip.

"Alrighty there's an emptu sear right over there"

Louga was too busy scanning for any hot chicks that could catch his attention. Suddenly his gaze fell on Kagome.

"_Oh shit. He saw me" _she thought miserably.

"_I feel like I've seen her somewhere before…" _Kouga thought.

"Mr. Swift?" the teacher snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"You can sit behind Ms. Higurashi" she said pointing to Kagome.

This is going to be fun…Kouga smirked. 

Well that was Chapter One! So what do you guys think! Review Please! Thanks!


	2. A New Student

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha

Yay I got a review Thanks a lot TooShine! -

Okay from this Chapter on Chad Michael Murray guest stars. My friend loves Chad Michael Murray and she said she would love it if he were in there LOL I know. Weird -- haha Eh well I hope you guys enjoy this one.

CHAPTER TWO: A NEW STUDENT 

Kouga Swift took a seat behind Kagome.

"Why hell there what do we have here?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Be quiet Kouga" Kagome hissed. "We're in class right now"

"Alright you guys I'll let you loose to use the rest of the class time to get started on your homework" the teacher announced and headed back to her desk to grade some papers.

"C'mon babe let's talk" Kouga smirked while running his fingers through his silky black bangs.

"There's nothing to talk about" Kagome stared back to her work.

"Look Kagome… you don't know the truth…" Kagome turned to Kouga and decided to hear him out.

_There's no way he's gonna leave me alone so I might as well let him talk. _

"Okay I didn't dump-I mean break up with you because I liked another girl or anything like that. I had to take of my little brother. He was sick Kagome… and… I-I couldn't focus on anyone else at that time. I'm so sorry Kagome. I just couldn't be with you at that time when my brother needed me the most"

All of a sudden she felt horrible. Kouga didn't break up with her because he didn't love her. He had to take care of his dying brother.

"Is…he okay now?" Kagome asked. Her eyes were full of concern.

"He's dead now Kags" Kouga simply said. Kagome gasped.

"I'm… sorry…" (A/N: God she is so damn gullible)

"So… I'm sorry about what happened. And- I'm sorry if I hurt you. Is it possible that we can try again?" he asked with a serious face. She could have sworn she saw dedication and love in his eyes. Could she trust him again? What if she gets hurt again? She had promised herself that she would never fall for another guy since her breakup with her first love. And now he wants her back? This was all too confusing. The bell rang for passing period.

_Phew. Saved by the bell. _

"Uh… I have to get to class now. But I'll see you around right?" Kagome asked trying to cover up her anxiety to get out of there.

"C'mon Kagome" Sango called out to her friend while waiting by the door.

"Yeah" Kouga said. "We will. It's nice to see you again Kagome"

Kagome flashed him a smile and left the classroom.

During 6th Period

"Hey Takahashi!" Chad Michael Murray called out to his best friend. He ran across the field over to Inuyasha.

It was finally sixth period. Inuyasha couldn't get his mind off of what had happened… his kiss with that girl Kagome… he felt so guilty. He never wanted to hurt her feelings let alone scare her by attacking her with kisses. He still couldn't believe it. He had kissed the wrong girl! And his breakup with Kikyo wasn't very pretty either.

Flashback

_In the Cafeteria: _

"_So Inuyasha…macking on anyone lately?" Miroku grinned. _

"_Shut up" Inuyasha said clearly not in the mood to be joking around. What if his girlfriend finds out? This has sure to spread throughout the whole school by now considering the fact that he was the hottest guy in school. _

"_You know the so called rumors are spreading" Miroku started but was rudely interrupted by Inuyasha. _

"_I know you asshole! I'm screwed that's what! There's no way I can get out of this now" Suddenly a loud scream was heard and everyone turned their heads. All was silent and she entered the cafeteria… Kikyo Keiko. _

"_INUYASHA!" Inuyasha gulped. _

"_Oh shit" _

"_INUYASHA CARE TO EXPLAIN!" she raged. _

"_Kikyo! It's not what it looks like!" _

"_You forgot our anniversary which is horrible enough and now you make out with some freak freshman! And on the day of our anniversary! OUR ANNIVERSARY! Does our relationship not mean anything to you! WELL! DOES IT!" _

"_I-" _

"_Inuyasha Takahashi it is O-V-E-R OVER! FINI WE ARE FINISHED!" With that said Kikyo stormed out leaving a stunned Inuyasha and a group of excited girls behind him. _

Flashback Ends

Football practice always soothed him. He always took his anger out on the ball, which was kind of fun too. Inuyasha grunted as he threw the ball swift fully and fast toward Chad who caught it with a groan.

"Whoa there boy. Calm down! Hey I know Kikyo is like a big loss for you but you can't let yourself suffer for _her_" Chad said as they were passing the ball back and forth. Inuyasha said nothing.

"C'mon! Your not gonna die. MOVE ON! It's not hard it's Kikyo for god sake and hey! What about that girl you accidentally kissed? Kagome! She's pretty hot if you ask me"

"Huh? What? No!" Inuyasha threw the ball extra hard towards Chad but he caught it like it was nothing.

"Why not?" he tossed the ball back.

"Because!"

"Because?"

"She's uh… not my type" Inuyasha simply stated.

"Puleease! She looks almost like Kikyo! I hear she's the top swimmer on the Varsity team and she's pretty smart. Why not go for some pretty girls with brains rather than pretty girls with big racks and no brains?" Chad said hoping this will help Inuyasha at least a little bit and getting over Kikyo.

"I still don't think so. Now's too soon anyway"

"How do you know that? You don't even know her! Talk to her or something" Chad was getting frustrated. This guy was being way too picky.

"Besides she's a freshman"

Chad sighed.

"Dude just promise me you'll give it a shot"

"I'll think about it" Inuyasha said and threw the ball back.

"Good. Besides you need it! Your sex life isn't even all that great" Chad received a growl and a smack on the head with the football.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!"

"My love life is fine thank you very much"

"Correction. You're love life WAS NOT going well" Chad said holding onto his stomach while laughing. "Come on! Every time Kikyo wants to make love to you, you back away and make up some stupid excuse saying you have to help your mom out with something!"

"Shut up"

On the other side of the field Miroku and Kouga were passing the ball back and forth. Miroku looked boringly to the street when a particular girl caught his eyes. Standing in the parking lot was Kagome and her little group of friends: Sango, Rin and Kagura.

_Isn't Kagome supposed to be in practice? Ah well_

Okay back to his dream girl. This girl was hot! She had beautiful skin and her face was smooth and pimple-less. Her make up was as sweet and delicate. The eyelashes were nice and coated with dark mascara like her black eyeliner. She had beautiful dark tint of blue eye shadow. Her figure was perfect. He studied her curves with an intense feeling in his stomach. She was by far the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Kagura…

"Hey Miroku heads up!" Miroku was too slow and too zoned out to realize it when he was smacked on the head by a football. Kagome saw what had happened from afar from where she was and she and her group of friends hurriedly dashed towards her unconscious cousin. (A/N: Yup! They're cousins!)

"Aw man Miroku!" Inuyasha sighed.

"Kouga what did you do!" Chad yelled at Kouga furiously. This guy was beginning to get on his nerves. He never liked him from the start.

"Kouga! Apologize to Miroku now!" Sango screamed. Everyone stared at the unconscious senior. "Uhm… when he wakes up that is" Sango said chucking nervously.

"Oh no Miroku" Kagome knelt down beside him and stared at Kouga.

"Kagome you know I didn't…"

She said nothing as she and Chad helped Miroku up to the nurse's office. Kagura suddenly started to speak.

"Uhm! Do you need help?" she asked.

"Oh it's fine Kagura we got it from here thanks!" Kagome smiled. She was so glad to have a friend like Kagura. Even though she just met her she felt like they we're close friends and clicked right away.

"I was talking to Chad" Kagura whispered that had Kagome sweat dropping like crazy.

"Gee thanks"

Kagura followed anyway. The whole trip to the nurse's office Kagura was living in a fantasy. She couldn't take her eyes off the dirty blonde quarterback.

"He's so cute…," she thought aloud.

"Huh?" Chad asked confused.

_Oh crap. _

"I-I mean that guy over there" she pointed randomly to a nerdy guy getting his books out of his locker. Hey there was nobody else. The nerd saw her pointing at him and gave her a bucked tooth smile.

_Ugh… that guy's got to get over himself. _Kagura sighed.

_What am I thinking? He doesn't even know I exist. _

They reached the nurse's office and set Miroku on the bed. He was pretty heavy. With the help of Kagome, Chad and Kagura they finally got him on the bed.

"Oh I think you three are just awfully sweet to bring him here" the nurse said as she walked in with and ice pack smiling.

"No problem! Hey I kinda er… cut my class so do you think you could right my friend and me a note?"

"Sure thing" the nurse winked and placed the ice pack on Miroku's head. "Just a sec" the nurse walked deeper into her office. It was kind of awkward. The three being there in the same room. Kagome rarely knew Chad and she noticed Kagura turning bright red. How weird. After for what seemed like eternity the nurse came back with a slip and handed it to Kagome.

"Thanks a lot!" Kagome said as she dragged Kagura out of the room. (A/N Just so you're wondering, Kagura's not on the swim team. She's in cheer.)

After 3 hours of football practice

In the boys locker room…

Showers were turned on and the guys were either taking showers or getting dressed. The locker room smelled like well…guys.

Hiten stepped out of the shower with his towel covering his waist down.

"Hey Kouga! The guys and I are goin to In-In-Out. You in?" Kouga shook his head.

"Sorry Hiten. I gotta go somewhere today"

Hiten laughed.

"Haha well alright. Choosing a girl over food? I'd say you're nuts!"

Kouga sighed and finished getting dressed.

"Alright later" Kouga said and walked out to the parking lot. He started his motorcycle and sped off.

Woo hoo that was Chapter Two! You know what to do 


	3. The Talk

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha 

**Hey thank you guys thanks so much for reviewing! In the beginning I thought my story was gonna be hopeless but now I have motivation so… thank you! **

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: **_Hey thanks for reviewing! Yeah Chad Michael Murray's awesome _

**Kuroi No Bara: **_Thanx. Yeah it is sorta weird having an American guy in an anime fic but it's okay! Makes the story more unique haha hey thanks for the review! _

**Orlando-Inu-Lover: **_Hiya! I'm glad you like it. Here's your update and thanks for reviewing! _

CHAPTER THREE: THE TALK 

"Kagome! Someone's here to see you!" Kagome's younger brother Souta called upstairs to Kagome repeatedly. Kagome was lying half-dead on her bed. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt and light blue short shorts. She had just got home and she was so tired. Kagome finally pushed herself off her bed and lazily slumped downstairs. Nobody was in the living room.

_Strange. Usually guests would be waiting there _she thought.

Then voices were heard in the kitchen.

Hm. Must be in there 

"Hey Inuyasha! Wanna see somethin cool!" Souta asked while eating his cereal (A/N: haha cereal…)

"Uh…sure"

Souta started to try to pick his nose with his tongue.

"Eh…" O.O

"Inuyasha would you like something to eat?" Mrs. Higurashi asked while taking out some fruit from the fridge.

"Uh! No thanks" Inuyasha declined politely. After what he saw how could he eat?

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked all of a sudden. She was beyond confused. Why would the most popular way out of her league guy show up at _her _house?

"Yeah I have to speak with you" Inuyasha said slightly embarrassed.

"Sure come on into the living room"

They went into the living room and sat down.

_I'm getting so nervous. What does Inuyasha have to say that's so important? Well. It's a good thing we're not alone. _

Mrs. Higurashi's head popped out from behind the door.

"Kagome dear, your grandpa and Souta keep whining about how they want my vegetable soup for dinner tonight. So were going to step out and get some things for it all right? Oh hey Inuyasha would you like some soup tonight?"

"Well…" Inuyasha figured it was rude to stay over at someone's house for dinner so he started to decline.

"Oh don't be silly Inuyasha stay for dinner!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she got her keys and pushed Grandpa Higurashi and Souta out the door.

"Your mom seems nice" Inuyasha complimented.

"Yeah…so Inuyasha, just out of curiosity… how do you know where I live?" Kagome asked slightly blushing a little. Inuyasha turned his gaze (from the family portraits on the wall) to her.

"Oh your friend Sango told me. I told her that I wanted to talk to you so she gave me your address" Kagome's face glowed.

I'm going to kill her! What am I doing? Oh this is so embarrassing "Look… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about that kiss earlier today," Inuyasha said looking into her eyes. He really was sorry after all. "I really thought you were Kikyo. I had no idea and I'm sorry" Aw he's so sweet! And so cute. Kikyo is very lucky to have such a nice guy like him. Wait…Oh no! Kikyo! "Inuyasha!" "Huh?" "Did Kikyo find out?" she asked worried all of a sudden. God knows what Kikyo can do to her. "Oh. Yeah…she did" Kagome's heart sunk and her head dropped. "Oh man I'm dead" she sighed. Inuyasha chuckled. "Heh. Don't worry I won't let her do anything to you all right? It wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it" 

Kagome then did the unexpected. She hugged him.

"She must have meant so much to you," she said, a tear sliding down her cheek. (A/N Damn is she dramatic or what)

"Well…not really" Inuyasha said sweat dropping.

"But still… losing someone isn't easy" Kagome said still crying in his shirt.

"Whoa calm down," Inuyasha said patting her back.

She looked up at his amber eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. It's no wonder every girl in school was pining for him. Her heart was beating uncontrollably. Their breaths grew heavy. Inuyasha stared into her brown eyes and onto her mouth. Without even thinking he closed the space between their lips. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. But this time she didn't resist. Instead of pushing him away like she did last time she let him continue. His hands found themselves in her long black raven hair. Her hands traveled around his waist. Inuyasha began to deepen the kiss a little. He moved one of his hands down to gently cup her breast. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha took that opportunity to slip his tongue in.

_Oh my god _she sighed into the kiss. Inuyasha let her lean back further onto the couch and started kissing her cheek. He had the most gentle and tender kisses she had ever experienced. Damn even Kouga was nothing compared to this. By this time Inuyasha was hovering over her licking her neck and down to her collarbone. Kagome's hands were hanging around Inuyasha's neck and one leg wrapped around his waist. Inuyasha wrapped Kagome's leg tighter around her and stroked her other leg. It was a good thing Kagome was wearing shorts. At that moment all Kagome wanted to feel was his warm hands roaming her body. She wanted them everywhere. Inuyasha continued to nuzzle her neck and started moaning out her name.

"Mm Kagome…"

She could feel his hot breath against her neck. It tickled. She grabbed his face and gave him a wet kiss. Inuyasha jammed his tongue into her mouth. She enclosed her mouth around his tongue and started sucking gently. Suddenly the phone rang. Kagome broke the kiss and reached for the phone on the table. Inuyasha pulled her back. Where do you think your going?"

"But the phone" Kagome protested and made a quick grab for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" It was Kouga.

"Yeah it's me"

"Hey Kagome how are you?"

"I'm fine you?"

"Great! Hey are you busy later on tonight?"

"Oh I'm-" Before she knew it the phone was knocked out of her hands.

"You naughty girl. I told you to not answer it" he said as he pushed her onto the couch once more.

"But Inuyasha!" Inuyasha silenced her with a kiss and ignored her pleas. Her whining stopped when Inuyasha's hand roamed around her body once again. They were driving her mad.

"Oh my god…Inuyasha!" she screamed.

"_Wow she gets turned on really easy," _Inuyasha thought. "_This just makes things more fun" _

Kouga was still on the other line.

"What? Inuyasha!" he asked over the phone which was on the ground by now. "Kagome! Kagome!" he asked more urgently but all her heard was Kagome's muffled screams. _Was Inuyasha RAPING Kagome! _

"I'm on my way over there!"

**CLICK **

"Inu…. yasha!" Kagome stammered out Inuyasha thrusted his hips against her. (A/N: Yes they are still wearing their clothes) He began to rock against her harder every second. She could have sworn she felt something leak out between her cheeks. Out of embarrassment she put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away.

"Kagome… what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked slightly panting and confused.

"Inuyasha…why are we doing this?" she asked hesitantly.

Then the doorbell rang. Then followed banging on the door.

"Kagome! Kagome are you in there!"

**And that was Chapter Three! Review please and thank you! **


	4. He Loves Another

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this fellow silver haired hanyou. **

**Thank you so much guys :**

_**raven657, inyuashas-numberone-girlfriend, Chidarake No Bara, Tokyo-Xprss, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, dont-shoot, KatonKageNaruto, mushin, twilightangel92, first-aid, kawaii doggie ears, applesoveroranges, Furubaluver, xPiNkLiPs92X, inuyasha's2hotmiko, Daddy's Pixie, xX shy but sweet Xx, Orlando-Inu-Lover, itzKagOme,ChAoTiC-sAkUrAz **_

**I've been getting some questions about the story and I don't really wanna spoil it all but I will tell yall some things about it. Yes this story does have a SangoxMiroku pairing and they will be getting closer later on during the story. Uhm… I'm not so sure if this story is going to be an Inu/Kag/Kouga thing but I will think about it LOL. Should it be? Hm. Maybe… **

**CHAPTER FOUR: He Loves Another **

Kagome! Kagome are you in there! 

"Oh no it's Kouga!" Kagome said pushing Inuyasha off her.

"What? Kouga from school?" Inuyasha was a bit confused. What was Kouga doing at Kagome's house?

"Kagome it's me open up!" Kouga screamed from the other side.

_From outside: _

"Don't worry Kags I'm comin!" Kouga threw his whole body weight at the door over and over again. He didn't stop until the door broke down and fell to the ground.

"Kouga!" Kagome screamed. "What are you doing here?" She and Inuyasha were sitting on the couch with books in their hands.

"Kagome are you ok!"

Kouga ran to Kagome and pulled her into a tight embrace _away_ from Inuyasha.

"What did you do to her you mutt!" he said with clenched fists.

"Kouga! He didn't do anything!" Kagome defended standing in between Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Keh. Who knows? Maybe I did" Inuyasha taunted with an arrogant smirk.

"Ahhrgh! You're gonna pay for that!" Kouga said as he pushed Kagome aside and charged at Inuyasha.

"Honey I'm home!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked through the broken door. Kouga stopped what he was doing.

"Uh… Oh! Mrs. Higurashi! Long time no see!" Kouga walked over to her. "Here let me help you with your grocery bags" Mrs. Higurashi instantly recognized his face.

"You!" She said angrily. "You broke my daughter's heart and now you're back! After all we have tried to get away from you!"

"But-"

"Get out of my house!"

"Mrs. Higurashi! You don't-"

"Get out before I call the cops." She warned obviously pissed off. She had no patience with this guy. Ever since he broke her poor heart, Kagome had never been the same. And to make things worse, he even took her virginity away and then two weeks later left her for some other girl. No body but no body does that to her daughter and still be welcomed inside her home. With that said Kouga immediately left the Higurashi residence. Mrs. Higurashi's face turned from a devil to an angel.

"Inuyasha dear would you please help me with these grocery bags?" she asked smiling while walking into the kitchen.

"That door would need some repairing" Grandpa said examining the door.

"Whoa awesome! Inuyasha your so cool!" Souta said grinning.

"Uh I didn't do it" Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Come on Inuyasha let's go help my mom" Kagome led him into the kitchen and they started working on the stew.

**11:00 PM**

_I wonder if that kiss meant anything to him._ Kagome thought lying in bed. _"Who am I kidding? He probably did that because he wanted to get over Kikyo. I knew it. Besides it's pointless. I don't even have a chance. He's the most popular Senior and I'm just his back up Freshman… man… I don't even know how I'm going to face him tomorrow" _her thoughts kept running through her head until she fell asleep.

Next day at school 

Kagura walked through the halls and stopped at her locker. She sighed.

"_Oh great. Another day. I wonder how long Kikyo will make me do this job…tricking Kagome into being her close friend was just too easy. But that girl is driving me insane! I can't stand her goody too-shoo ways! Of course it will all be worth it. Kikyo better keep up her end of the bargain. I can't wait to go out with Chad once Kikyo gets Inuyasha back"_

"Hey! Kagura!" Kikyo said walking up to her. "So how's it going with Kagome?"

"Perfect. She thinks she can trust me with anything"

"Good. Now it's obvious that she has a crush on my boyfriend but now it's time to humiliate her and make her leave this school for good. So here's my plan…"

Kagura listened to Kikyo's story and smirked.

"Hm. Interesting. I'll see to it" Kagura promised.

"You better" Kikyo spat. "If you ever want to have a chance with Chad Michael Murray"

The first bell rang.

"Ok I'll catch you later" Kagura said bye and started walking towards her first period. Miroku happened to be walking in the same direction and spotted her.

_Ok here's my chance. It's now or never. _

He walked over to her as she was about to turn the door knob.

"Uh! Kagura!" Kagura spun around and saw Miroku standing beside her grinning sheepishly.

"Heh heh… I was wondering… if-well… if you're not busy…er…uh"

Kagura sighed she had no time for this.

"Sorry Miroku I have a boyfriend" she said simply and walked into her class.

"Huh!" (A/N: Aww! Poor Miroku!) "Aw man…" he dropped his head and started off towards his own period. He didn't feel like going to class. His heart was shattered into a million pieces by the girl he's had a crush on since the 7th grade. Miroku slumped against the lockers and slid down to the floor.

"Miroku? What are you still doing out here?" Sango asked sitting down beside him.

"I should say the same for you" he said in a sad voice.

"Well I was about until I saw you just sitting out here all by yourself" By that time almost everyone was already in class.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"I tried to ask Kagura out but she rejected me" Sango sweat dropped.

"Oh please Miroku. Give me a break. You can ask some other girls out!" she said trying to make him a little bit better about himself.

"It's no use. You don't understand Sango! She's been the love of my life since 7th grade!" Miroku was depressed. Too depressed. She had never seen him like this ever in her life and she met him all they way back during their freshman year. Of course she had a crush on him too while they were in the same classes together. But she had no idea he was in love with another all this time!

"Uhm…Miroku I have to go. I'll catch you later" Sango said her bangs covering her face.

"Huh?"

Before Miroku could say anything else she stood up and quickly walked away. A tear slid down her soft cheek.

I can't believe it. All this time! It was Kagura! How can he like that selfish bitch! 

**_Sorry this Chapter is so short! I've been really busy with my studies so please bear with me. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better if you review! Thanks for understanding ! _**


	5. A Fight Worth Fighting For

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha 

**I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! And thank you so much for being patient with me. I will answer all your questions for that. **

**_raven657:_ **_lol yes Miroku likes Kagura! Originally I was about to make this fic all about Miroku and Kagura cause since there are a lot of MirokuxSangos but then it didn't feel so right so this fic is going to be a Miroku and Sango pairing. Thanks for reviewing! _

_**Orlando-Inu-Lover: **I'm glad you like! Thanks for the review!_

_**Furubaluver: **I like Kagura! She's an awesome villan! LOL no worries! Miroku will be with Sango. Thanks for reviewing! _

_**applesoveroranges: **Geez woman! I'm sorry! Haha jk Love ya girl. Sorry the chapter was so short here's your update and thank you for reviewing! _

_**inuyasha's2hotmiko: **Eh… I'm not really a Naraku fan but originally I was about to have him in the story. I can put him back in there if you want! Thanks for reviewing! _

**_ice4ldragoness_**_Thanks! Yeah poor Miroku no worries! He will be happy later on! Oh yes, Kagome WILL kick Kikyo's ass and you shall see very VERY soon. Eh. That chapter wasn't really that good **blush** Stop itt haha Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Dark Side Of The Moon 32: **Yes Kouga is a dick head. And he will get what he deserves later on lol Thanks for the review! _

_**inyuashas-number-one-girlfriend: **Hey I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for understanding and for the review. Oh I like your pen name by the way. Very unique. _

_**mushin: **hahaha hm… but what if Kagura was a nice person in this fic? Lol no worries Miroku will end up with Sango.Thanx for reviewing! _

_**Chidarake No Bara: **Yes! Poor Sango! Pretty soon it's gonna be Poor Kagura lol Thanx for the review! _

_**Inuyasha'sChic: **Thank you so very much! Yes Kagura is a bitch and she and Kouga will get what they deserve later on during the story. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

**Phew! Okay now on to Chapter Cinco! **

**CHAPTER FIVE: A Fight Worth Fighting For**

Finally it was lunchtime. Everyone's favorite period. Kagome walked down the halls to the cafeteria and caught a sight of Inuyasha talking with Kikyo… What the fuck! KIKYO! Oh my fucking! Eh well. She sorta figured anyway. Fucking preps like Inuyasha always end up with their girlfriends at the end. She was only his backup to satisfy his pathetic needs. But still… it hurt.

She continued on into the cafeteria and saw Sango waiting in line. She was already halfway across but Kagome decided to just wait at the end of the line since it wasn't fair to the other people. (A/N: Yes she's a very fair person :D) Sango was talking to Kagura in front of her. She turned around and saw Kagome.

"Hey Kagome! Over here!"

"Eh…" Kagome sweat dropped and shook her head. Sango sighed and walked over to the end of the line to her.

"What did you do that for!"

"What do you think?" Sango slapped her friend lightly on the shoulder. "So what you told me over the phone really true? You made out with-"

"Shh!" Kagome covered her friends mouth with a hint of pink over her face.

"Yes but I saw him talking with Kikyo" Kagome said lowering her voice. "I think they got back together"

"What no way!"

"Way…" It was soon Kagome's turn in line but _somebody _cut in front of her and grabbed a tray. Kikyo.

"Oh I'm sorry were you here?" Kikyo asked with sarcasm that made Kagome want to kick her ass right there. Kagome was about to shrug it off until she felt Sango tug at her shirt from behind. She looked over to Sango and nodded. She knew what Sango was trying to say… _No more Ms. Nice Higurashi. _It was time for major ass kicking. Kagome turned over to Kikyo who was about to grab a jello and grabbed her wrist.

"Actually Ms. Keiko…I _was _waiting here and I would really appreciate it if you would go to the end of the line where you would _usually _wait to get your food" and after that bold saying, she threw Kikyo aside and onto the dirty cafeteria floor. Everyone in the cafeteria grew silent. :GASP: Kagome turned around, walked over to her and rested her hands against her hips.

"You… will _regret _doing that Higurashi" Kikyo said as she got up. Her hair was all over her face and her face was as red as a tomato. She was pissed and nobody messed with Kikyo Keiko and gets away with anything. NOBODY.

Kikyo walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hair with her two hands and started dragging it around everywhere. Left, right, up and down letting her neck dangle in all directions.

"Ahh!" Kagome shrieked. She wasn't going to let Kikyo push her around like a toy. She may be a Senior but whoever said Seniors had power physically? Being a little bit dizzy she made a quick move and stepped on Kikyo's new high heeled shoes. She instanty stopped and looked at her shoes.

"Ah! My shoes!"

"Hey ugly. You might wanna pay attention"

Kikyo looked up. She had to because nobody called her ugly. Kagome threw her fist full speed towards Kikyo's face. Her head flew back and so did her body. She couldn't support herself since she was wearing three inch heels and because of it her body came smashing to the floor.

"That a girl!" Sango cheered.

"This…isn't…over freshman" she said as she crawled over to Kagome and gripped her right leg.

"Hey you're right. It isn't" Kagome said as she grabbed a handful of Kikyo's now messy hair and threw her off causing Kikyo to skid across the cafeteria floor making her clothes even more dirtier than it already was. Ketchup, mustard, oily fries it's all there. That's when Inuyasha came running into the cafeteria. (He noticed a lot of people cheering for Kagome so he decided to check out what the commotion was all about)

"Kagome what are you doing!"

"Had enough?" Kagome asked Kikyo not even cracking a smile. She should be happy! Her rival just got what she deserved yet she still felt envious of her. What did Kikyo have that she didn't? Inuyasha...

"You…you good for nothing bitch of a freshman!" Kikyo screamed in tears.

_What the fuck? Why is she crying all of a sudden? _Kagome thought. And that was when Inuyasha came running to her side.

"Hey Kikyo are you okay?"

Of course. Inuyasha is here. Nice acting Kikyo. You're lucky that Inuyasha's too damn blind to realize a thing. 

The principle came rushing into the scene and asked who had caused the riot.

"She… did this… to me!" Kikyo choked out. The principle looked at Kagome.

"Is this true?"

"Yes but-"

"That's all I needed to hear Miss… uh…"

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Yes. Please come with me Ms. Higurashi" Kagome nodded and walked with the

principle. They were almost at the exit when Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha

staring back at her She gave him a cold glare and left.

At the principles office Kagome sat down. She wasn't nervous at all. In fact, she was pretty calm 

to be in a situation like this. Usually she would freak out and come up with endless

excuses but in this case she didn't care about anything. Maybe it was because of the

way Inuyasha was by Kikyo's side when he should have been at hers. The principle came

in and sat at her desk.

"Ms. Higurashi I have informed your mother about what had happened today. Students

have said that they saw you hitting Ms. Keiko. She is in the nurses office as we speak and

our nurse have informed us that Ms. Keiko has a broken nose from _your _fist Ms.

Higurashi. Now what are we going to do about that?" the principle asked with a

disappointed look on her face.

"Whatever you want" Kagome scoffed and received a frown from her principle.

"You are suspended from school for two days. I have informed your mother and she will

be here to pick you up. What do you say that Ms. Higurashi? You do know that hitting

someone is against the rules"

The phone rang again. The principle muttered something and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Mmhmm. I see. Okay that's fine. Bye" she hung up and linked her fingers together. "Your mother has a meeting and won't be able to pick you up so you're going to have to walk home. Do you need ride? I can arrange a bus for you"

Kagome shook her head.

"No thanks I'll walk. But I'm going to have to go to my fourth period to pick up my stuff"

"I will have the teacher give you access to your room"

"Fine. Bye" Kagome said and exited the room and headed to her room. Half way through her trip she saw Sango hanging with her friends. Sango caught a sight of Kagome and rushed over to her.

"Hey Kagome are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Her friend had been sent to the principle's office after all.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm heading over to fourth to pick up my stuff. I'm being suspended wanna come?" she asked with heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"What the fuck! For how long?"

"Eh two days" she said as if it were nothing. They continued their way to fourth and got to the door.

"Oh come on!" Sango whined as they entered the classroom. Kagome packed her things and left with Sango still behind her complaining about how it was unfair that Kagome is suspended. Kagome told Sango that she would still talk to Sango later and they would hang out. They said bye and Sango left towards the cafeteria. Kagome passed by the nurse's office just as Inuyasha was walking out. Kagome noticed Inuyasha but she didn't even bother looking at him or paying attention at him in any way.

"Kagome" Kagome didn't turn around and kept on walking.

"Kagome" She still continued walking.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha said running after her grabbing her arm which definitely got her to stop.

"What"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what? Break your girlfriend's poor little nose?" she mocked on purpose. She was pissed and she didn't want to deal with this guy any longer.

"She's not my girlfriend" he insisted.

"Then why were you and her so friendly today?" Kagome asked accusingly. She didn't want to blow up in front of Inuyasha and look like an idiot so she calmed herself a little.

"What-" Inuyasha couldn't even finish his sentence.

"That's what I thought Inuyasha. You know maybe last night didn't mean anything to you" Kagome scoffed lightly. "Maybe you just used me as your backup. Or it's probably even cause I look like her. Hm. Or I could just be your backup freshman. But you know what? I don't care because from now on you're not going to use me anymore. Who knows if Kouga hadn't been there to stop us…maybe we could have fucked and you probably would have realized I was an easy lay or something. Well guess what? You can find another slut to fuck because this bitch…" she said pointing to herself. "Is _out_" With that said she left and slammed open the two doors abandoning a speechless Inuyasha.

Ooo… burnedd… well anywho! I'm tired LOL Welps! R7R Puhhleese! 


	6. Were you talking to me?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha! (aw shuckums…) Thanks so so so so much reviewers! 

XXxBrOkEnAnGeLxXx, raven657, mushin, Furubaluver, Chidarake No Bara, inyuashas-numberone-girlfriend, theseahorse, Full-Blooded-Demon, Kiryou Samurai, TooShine, Miroku48, reigning pirncess117, Orlando-Inu-Lover, Inuyasha'sChic, EVILISHpunkPRINCESShorsesj

CHAPTER SIX: Were you talking to me?

Previously on Inuyasha…

"That's what I thought Inuyasha. You know maybe last night didn't mean anything to you" Kagome scoffed lightly. "Maybe you just used me as your backup. Or it's probably even cause I look like her. Hm. Or I could just be your backup freshman. But you know what? I don't care because from now on you're not going to use me anymore. Who knows if Kouga hadn't been there to stop us…maybe we could have fucked and you probably would have realized I was an easy lay or something. Well guess what? You can find another slut to fuck because this bitch…" she said pointing to herself. "Is out"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Kagome's alarm clock went off…

"Ahhhrgh…damn it…." Kagome mumbled and got out of bed.

Wait, why am I getting out of bed? I'm suspended…she thought groggily but since she was a morning person she might as well get up. She couldn't believe what she had said to Inuyasha the other day. She really needed someone to talk to. Like Sango or Kagura. Kagome sighed and picked out some fresh clothes and a towel and walked into the bathroom.

I need a shower…

&&&&&&

Inuyasha walked into the noisy halls. He could hear people whispering about what had happened in the cafeteria the other day.

"Damn people…can't mind their own business" he thought. He went to his locker and was greeted by Chad.

"Sup Inuyasha"

"Hey what's up?" Inuyasha said emotionlessly opening his locker. He was too tired and too busy thinking about Kagome to open his locker. He got annoyed and slammed his locker with his fist.

"Damn locker! I'll rip this locker apart if I have to!"

"Whoa what's wrong with you? Is this about what happened at the cafeteria yesterday?" Chad asked trying his best not to smirk, laugh, or smile in anyway. Kikyo Keiko got her ass kicked. How funny.

"Yeah I'm sure you know all about that" Inuyasha scoffed.

"School talks"

"Yeah I know"

"C'mon you haven't told me what's been goin on between you and Kagome. There must be something"

"Ok. We made out" Inuyasha simply said.

"What the fuck! Holy shit you go man!" Chad rooted. It was about time after all. "So you're gonna give me the details?"

"Later…"

"Oh fine…"

Meanwhile, at the other side of the school…

Sango was waiting for Kagome at the vending machine. She was waiting for about fifteen minutes then remembered that Kagome was suspended she put her cell in her jean pocket. Just as she put it in it rang. Sango looked at her cell and flipped it open.

"Hey Kags!"

"Hey…"

"How's it goin? Oh hey I'm gonna come over right afterschool okay? You must be so lonely today" Sango said worriedly.

"Oh it's okay I'm gonna come by afterschool wait for me by the tree and well hang out. Oh hey Sango have you told Miroku that you liked him yet?" Kagome asked with excitement totally forgetting about what happened yesterday for that moment.

"Uh…well not really" Sango said sweating nervously looking around her.

"What? Why not? I made out with the guy I liked and you're still just sitting there waiting for him to come to you? He won't come to you Sango you have to go to him! Now go get your ass over there and ask him out!"

"B-but he likes Kagura" Sango said feeling sad. She thought about the other day. The day she ran away from Miroku all of a sudden. It was so embarrassing. How was she ever going to face him?

"What the hell no friggin way! Well you're twice the woman she'll ever be. Oh don't tell her I said that haha" Kagome kidded. Then she sighed. "Okay Sango I'm gonna go now. Can you bring my Chemistry homework over today?"

"Sure. Okay bye" Sango put her phone back into her pocket and headed to her first period. Half way there she saw Miroku talking with Inuyasha and Chad. Her face began to turn red like a strawberry. Oh man…

Miroku then caught a sight of Sango behind Inuyasha.

"Hey Sango over here!" Sango gulped and started mumbling to herself.

"Gotta stay calm… calm…I will not freak out…" she got closer and closer. "I will not…Heyy guys!" she greeted as soon as she was next to Miroku. Inuyasha noticed her attitude around Miroku. It was obvious. Her face was as bright pink and she would turn even more red when he put his arm around her in a "friend" way.

"Huh… this is interesting…" he thought to himself.

"W-well I'mgonnabelateforclassnowbye! (Well I'm gonna be late for class now bye)" she said and was about to walk off when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Hey wait a minute. How do you like to hang out with us on Friday night?" he asked.

"H-huh!" Sango's head popped out of her brain. "We're you just talking to me?"

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Chad whispered.

"Yeah. INUYASHA…" Miroku whispered with heavy sarcasm. Inuyasha ignored their glares and turned his attention back to Sango.

"Movie night at my house at 8. So what do you say?" Inuyasha asked smiling.

"Uhm…" Sango turned even a brighter red.

"Why was Inuyasha being so nice? Oh man could he…nah he likes Kagome…but this also means…Miroku will be there too!" She thought excitedly.

"Mm hmm" she agreed nodding.

"And hey if you don't wanna be the only girl you can bring over a friend" he offered. Sango knew where this was going. He wanted Kagome to come so he could patch things up with her. Well that was fine with her as long as she got to be with Miroku and Kagome can be with Inuyasha.

"Deal!" she smiled and walked away with a big grin on her face.

"I can't believe this! And Friday is tomorrow! I can't wait to tell Kagome!"

When Sango was out of sight Chad looked at Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha what was that all about? It's not like you to invite a random freshman to your house. Oh god you're sick! Do you like her too! Oh man you freshman horn dog!" Chad screamed.

"W-what! No you don't get it!" Inuyasha defended himself.

"Yeah Inuyasha…and I thought I was the horny one" Miroku said just a tad bit jealous.

"You guys don't get it" Inuyasha said veins popping. "If Sango comes she brings Kagome and there's no way Kagome's just going to come to me and talk"

"That's true…you were an ass yesterday" Miroku nodded.

"Hey! Shut up!"

"Well… I guess that's a good point Inuyasha. But make sure you're the one apologizing since you did defend Kikyo and all" Chad pointed out.

"Yeah and I know. Besides the other reason I invited Sango was because I think she has a crush on Miroku" Inuyasha said lowering his voice.

"N-Nani!" Miroku stuttered. He had no idea she's always hid her feelings he hadn't even had the slightest clue.

"Yeah Miroku I'm doing you a favor. You can finally get a girl" Inuyasha smirked and Chad started laughing his head off.

"But hey! She seems like a nice girl" Chad stopped laughing and started chuckling again.

"You never know until you try Miroku. Forget Kagura"

"Yeah. I don't know what you see in her. She's just another member of Kikyo's bitch club" Chad sighed. "Well anyway I gotta get to class. Later"

Sango quickly dashed off to first period. Geometry…it was okay but she still didn't like it. (A/N: Might I add… Geometry SUCKS! Lol) She entered her first period class and took a seat and saw Kouga enter.

"What the hell is he doing in here?" she thought. "Isn't he a Senior?" Kouga took a glance at her and sat right behind her. Sango began to get nervous. "Oh great. Not only is he a jerk he's stupid too"

Koga smirked at her.

"Hey you're Kagome's friend aren't you?" Sango glared at him.

"So. What of it?"

"I heard about what happened at the cafeteria yesterday. Hah yeah she's one tough cookie" he started to lick his lips.

"Stay away from her Kouga. She's told me things about you and you know what? She doesn't like you so you might as well just give it up"

"Well" Kouga was interrupted by their teacher Mr. Naraku Hamasaki.

"Ok class take your seats please"

&&&&&&

The bell finally rang for after school and Sango found Kagome waiting for her by the tree.

"Hey girl what's up?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Hey! Are you doing anything Friday night?"

"Nothing why? Planned something for us?" Kagome grinned.

"Yeah kinda…well I was invited to this movie night and Miroku's gonna be there…" Sango said blushing.

"Yeah! Well hey good for you!" Kagome smiled hugging her friend.

"E-yeah…and I don't wanna be the only girl there so he said I could bring a friend…" Sango said nervously hoping Kagome would kind of catch on. And she did.

"Oh god please tell me when you said he you meant Mirkou…" Kagome began to give Sango her I'm-gonna-kill-you glares.

"Oh please Kagome! This is my only chance for me to tell him my feelings! Please come with me! Please!" She begged desperately clingling to Kagome's legs.

"Ack! Okay!" she finally submitted to her whinning.

"Thanks so much! I love you!" Sango smiled and gave her friend a death hug.

"Ack! Okay okay let go woman!" she gagged and Sango laughed.

"So when is it?" Kagome asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Tomorrow night…"

I hope you guys liked it! Review please!


	7. Movie Night Part I

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha! **

**Whew just got back from swim practice. I believe I owe you reviewers an update eh? Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Really. Thanks a lot! I haven't been getting many reviews lately and I was just feeling kinda down. Kinda got me thinking: Is my story getting boring? If it is please tell me! That would greatly be appreciated! Thanks so much! And I am so sorry it took me forever. Forgive me!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Movie Night Part 1 **

_Previously on Inuyasha…_

"_Oh please Kagome! This is my only chance for me to tell him my feelings! Please come with me! Please!" She begged desperately clinging to Kagome's legs._

"_Ack! Okay!" she finally submitted to her whining._

"_Thanks so much! I love you!" Sango smiled and gave her friend a death hug._

"_Ack! Okay okay let go woman!" she gagged and Sango laughed._

"_So when is it?" Kagome asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Tomorrow night…"_

**&&&&&&**

Thursday evening: Kagome plopped onto her mattress and laid onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"_What is it that I'm going to say to Inuyasha tomorrow?" _She knew it was going to be very awkward but she wanted to be there for Sango because Miroku meant a lot to her. And this was like a chance of a lifetime to actually be with him! It was too bad he liked Kagura. Kagome liked Kagura and everything but she just didn't see spark between those two. Looks and personality didn't match. She then put Sango and Miroku together in her mind. They looked so perfect. _"I'm doing this for her" _she thought smiling. And quickly fell asleep.

**&&&&&&**

The next morning she heard her alarm clock ringing again. She mumbled as she tossed and turned in her bed and then finally got the energy to turn off the clock.

"Kagome come on it's Friday you have to go to school!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Oh come on it's Friday!" Kagome yelled back and hid under her warm covers. _"Mm I don't wanna get out of this warm paradise" _she thought smiling as the warmth of the bed seeped through her. It felt rather comftorable. Then all of a sudden her mother came upstairs and yanked the covers off her warm body and she immediately felt the coldness of the morning air.

"Ahhrgh! Mom!" she screamed.

"You are getting out of bed and going to school young lady! You got suspended two days ago and I am still disappointed about it. The least you can do is at least go to school for one more day before the weekend. Now can you do that for me?" Kagome's mother was a very reasonable person and a good mother at that. Kagome sighed and figured she was right. One day wouldn't hurt.

"Oh all right" she mumbled as she sat up groggily.

"Thank you" Ms. Higurashi kissed her daughter's head and went back downstairs.

"This is going to be one hell of a day" Kagome sighed.

**&&&&&& **

"Hey Yash today's the day!" Chad said nudging at Inuyasha's shoulder. "Are you gonna tell her?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes while opening his locker.

"I don't know" he simply said. After what had happened in the cafeteria and in the hallway how was he supposed to face her? He actually defended Kikyo. How stupid was he? Well Kikyo did look badly beaten up. Kagome really is a strong girl. Maybe it was best he didn't go for her. She was too good to be true and he was some Senior who sticks up for his bitchy ex girlfriend. He was deep in thought until Chad interrupted them.

"Ey Inuyasha are you okay?" Inuyasha looked at him.

"I'm fine"

"You know you want to patch things up with her. Atleast be friends. That's a good start" Chad said desperately trying to get him to agree. He really thought Inuyasha and Kagome made a cute couple. Sure she was a freshman and Inuyasha being Senior but it was a nice image… those two. Too bad Kikyo had to be in the picture. _"I'm gonna have to get her out of it"_ Chad smirked.

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"Damn right I am! And I just hope Sango can get with Miroku because Miroku and Kagura are like… I don't know. Gross. Ha no offense to her. Kikyo's trying to hook me up with her. She says later on she'll set us up on a date" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he started to laugh. Chad glared at him evily.

"Why are you laughing!" he roared and smacked Inuyasha on the backside of his head but Inuyasha continued laughing.

"Hahahaha good luck with her then! Pahahaha!"

**&&&&&& **

Kagome made her way to her locker and found Sango there waiting for her.

"Hey there Kags! Welcome back!" she smiled happily as Kagome returned her friendly smile.

"Hey there Sango what's up?" she was hoping desperately that Sango wouldn't bring up about the evening but her friend was just too excited to forget about it.

"So are you excited?" Sango said smiling. This was the first time Sango had ever been so happy in her life. _"Wow" _Kagome thought to herself. _"She's so…happy…" _ she sighed mentally. _"Okay Kagome this is just one night stuck with that dumb dog" _

"Ye-yeah" she stuttered nervously. Usually Sango would notice her nervousness or when she was trying to hide something from her but today she was too happy to realize anything. Kagome and Sango's smile disappeared in a blink of an eye when they saw Kouga walking over their way and over to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome" he smiled. Kagome's eyes turned into deadly glaring slits.

"_I am so sick of this guy"_ she thought pissed off.

"Hey we still have to finish our convo from last time remember?" Kouga asked giving her a charming smile. "I was hoping maybe we would give it another shot" he asked looking down at the floor and looked back up at her while running his hand through his bangs. "So what do you say? Do you want to be with me?" he asked. Kagome giggled.

"What I say?" she smiled sweetly. "Well…" she started giving him a cute smile and putting a hand on his arm. "I say…" she leaned onto Kouga's hard and muscular body. She leaned further until her mouth was at his ear. "NO!" she screamed so loud Kouga thought he was actually deaf for a second.

"W-What?" Kouga asked shocked as hell. What happened to the other day when she said she was going to think about it? "But-But Kagome!"

"You know I was thinking about it" Kagome started. Then an idea popped into her head and she smirked. "But sorry Kouga there's someone else now" Kouga's eyes burst into flames.

"Rrughh… WHO!" he raged. Kagome sighed dreamily.

"Oh. Someone… someone who you will never turn out to be" after that being said she winked at him and left with a laughing Sango.

FRIDAY NIGHT 

At the Takahashi Residence:

The doorbell rang… over and over again. Inuyasha stumbled downstairs to the door to find Chad and an impatient yet nervous Miroku. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Hey what's with Miroku?" he asked as the two came in.

"Oh who cares about Miroku!" Chad plopped himself on the couch and turned on the big screen tv. Miroku shot a glare at him and sat himself next to Chad.

"It's just that I'm nervous about being here with Sango" Inuyasha smirked.

"Heh. Why is that? A girl likes you so why don't you accept it. Besides I think she's pretty cute" Inuyasha said running his hand through his bangs. "I wouldn't mind being with her if she liked me" he winked at Miroku.

"Hey hey hey! You forget! You are trying to score Kagome you player" Chad said trying to remind Inuyasha the reason of having Sango and Kagome coming over.

"Yeah yeah" Inuyasha mumbled. "What's so bad about Sango?" he asked Miroku. Miroku looked at him.

"Well nothing. It's just that I've never looked at her as girlfriend material. Well you know she's nice and sweet and everything…" Miroku never got to finish his sentence and Inuyasha gave him a look.

"Is she not girlfriend material because she doesn't look like the type to wear a thong?" he asked sarcastically.

"What! Oh no no!" Miroku said waving his hands frantically. "I am not that kind of person" he said closing his eyes. "I have total respect in woman" after that satement said Inuyasha and Chad gave him the _that-is-such-bullshit _look.

**&&&&&&**

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Did she look decent? She hoped so at least. She didn't want to look too sexy or too casual. Eh well what the hell. She wore a tight white Etnies T-shirt with black words spelling "Etnies" on it and low-rise denim "Tilt" jeans on. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and put some black eyeliner on. Last but not least she slipped on a pair of Converses and looked at herself in the mirror again. Yep it was all good. Then she heard her doorbell ring. Kagome quickly grabbed her cell phone, put it in her purse and went downstairs to open it. There stood Sango dressed as pretty as can be. She wore a white spaghetti strap with a black Roxy hoodie unzipped and L.e.i denim low-rise jeans. Her shoes were cute pink and gray Converses and her hair was also tied back into a ponytail. Of course Sango had the whole make up thing going on. Kagome stared in amazement.

"Sango you look great!" she screamed. Sango blushed.

"Aw you really think so?" she smiled and blushed even more.

"Yes now lets go" Kagome said and they both got into Sango's car and drove off to Inuyasha's house. (A/N: Sango is 16 btw)

**&&&&&&**

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Chad were waiting boringly on the couch watching tv.

"There's nothing to watch" Chad mumbled.

"You're telling me what the hell are we watching?" Miroku asked sleepily.

"Chad why are we watching the Discovery Channel?" Inuyasha asked sighing to himself.

"Miroku flipped it on to that channel not my fault" Chad answered trying to find the remote to find something else rather less educational.

"Roku you fucking perv" Inuyasha snorted. Finally the doorbell rang.

"Finally!" Chad said happily as Miroku bolted off the couch and to the door to block Inuyasha from opening it.

"Uh Inuyasha a-a-are you sure about this?" he asked now VERY nervous. "Eh-heh…"

"Miroku just sit down" Inuyasha pulled Miroku off the door and opened it. He saw Kagome and Sango and gave them a warm smile.

"Hey guys come on in" Kagome and Sango entered.

"_He doesn't look mad at me" _Kagome thought sighing in relief. Then she noticed the TV and her eyes turned beaded.

"Eh what are you guys watching?" she asked pointing to the TV.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at the TV. "Uh! That was Miroku" he said finally finding the remote on the floor and flipping it to something else.

"So it was there!" Chad wondered aloud. There was an awkward silence.

"So uh…you guys have a seat and does any of you wanna get a drink or anything? Ah nevermind I'll go get us some popcorn and soda"

"I'll help you" Kagome offered. Inuyasha was in a state of shock.

"_Did she just say she wanted to help me?"_ he thought confused.

They entered the kitchen and made some popcorn and got the cups with ice and soda cans. Meanwhile, where Chad, Miroku and Sango were, Sango was sitting across from Miroku having not the slightest clue of what to say to him. Sango sighed she knew she was gonna have to do this sooner or later. But she decided it was better to do it now. The sooner the better. Sango cleared her throat.

"Uh…Miroku?"

"Ya?"

"Can we go somewhere private? I need to talk to you"


	8. Please Read

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys sorry for the wait! **

**The next chapter will be up by tomorrow. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. **


	9. Movie Night Part II

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha is not mine 

**Thank you reviewers: **

mushin, Sakura234, silver-angel-sakura, cyberdemon, Miroku48, Chidarake No Bara, EVILISHpunkPRINCESShorsesj, Inuyasha'sChic and inyuashas-numberone-girlfriend, SeXyInOvAtIoN

Hey guys I hate to say that I won't be updating as much since schools already started. Junior year's going to be hell for me I've got an extra ROP and swim practice so PLEASE bear with me! I will try my very best to update as much as I can. Thanks so much for understanding and I thank you reviewers who still read my story. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**CHAPTER NINE: Movie Night Part 2**

Previously on Inuyasha… 

"So uh…you guys have a seat and does any of you wanna get a drink or anything? Ah nevermind I'll go get us some popcorn and soda"

"_I'll help you" Kagome offered. Inuyasha was in a state of shock._

"_Did she just say she wanted to help me?" he thought confused._

_They entered the kitchen and made some popcorn and got the cups with ice and soda cans. Meanwhile, where Chad, Miroku and Sango were, Sango was sitting across from Miroku having not the slightest clue of what to say to him. Sango sighed she knew she was gonna have to do this sooner or later. But she decided it was better to do it now. The sooner the better. Sango cleared her throat._

"_Uh…Miroku?"_

"_Ya?" _

"_Can we go somewhere private? I need to talk to you" _

"Oh uh…sure" Miroku said and followed Sango out the door. He was a bit nervous about what Sango had to say. They stepped out into the cool breezy night and Miroku shut the door behind him. "So ah… what's up?"

Sango looked at him nervous and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"_What am I supposed to say? This is my chance and now I finally have him alone and I can't say a word!" _she thought miserably. "Well… I…"

Mirkou looked at her waiting for her to speak. She didn't want to keep him waiting but she could tell he was getting a bit impatient. Then, she said it.

"MirokuIlikeyou" she said super fast. A part of her was hoping that Miroku didn't understand what she said and another part of her wanted him to get it. Unfortunately, he understood.

"_That look on his face…" _Sango thought. _"He's going to say he doesn't like me…" _ Before Miroku could say a word Sango unconsciously kissed him, the pressure knocking him back against the door.

Meanwhile inside the house…Chad was watching _The Ring_ on TV. It was getting intense. The reporter was in the well trying to find the remains of the little girl and she found the skull of the victim…then…BAM! He jumped out of the coach from the loud sound of the movie's effects and the sound of someone at the door.

"_What the hell!" _he screamed in his mind. _"Man that was scary. Felt like a heart attack…" _he walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked as he looked into the peephole. All he saw was black. "Eh?" he jerked the door open and Sango and Miroku fell onto the floor. She was kissing him and he was kissing her back. "Oh…so that's what it was" Chad wondered aloud. "Aw come on guys! Get a room!" he complained and walked back to the couch to watch TV.

In the kitchen, Kagome and Inuyasha were halfway gathering the food and drinks. All that was left was the popcorn. Kagome leaned against the fridge while Inuyasha leaned against the stove.

"So…" Inuyasha said breaking the awkward silence. Kagome looked at him. "How've you been?" he said nervously. Hopefully he didn't sound too nervous.

"Fine…" Kagome answered plainly. For some reason she wanted to feel his lips on hers again and so did he. But neither of them was sure if it was the wisest thing to do. After all Inuyasha did defend Kikyo when Kagome was taken to the principle's office. Ah he did feel guilty. All of a sudden without warning Kagome walked over to him grabbed his head and planted a sweet kiss on his soft lips.

"_Okay now I'm confused" _he thought. He didn't feel like it was the right thing to do right now. He was about to break the kiss when he felt Kagome poke her tongue out and into his mouth. _"Ah what the hell" _he enclosed his mouth trapping her tongue. They headed towards the fridge, Inuyasha pushing her against it. His hands traveled from the sides of her breasts and going south then stopping to grip her hips. The kiss was getting intense every minute.

Meanwhile… Chad was still in the living room watching **The Ring**. That was when his stomach started to growl. He could have sworn he heard the microwave beep like 5 minutes ago. It was taking way too long. He looked over to Miroku and Sango still making out. Chad sighed.

"Why do I feel so… what's the word?" he couldn't think of a word. Then he decided to go to the kitchen to see what was taking so long.

Inuyasha and Kagome were still at it. He was kissing her neck, massaging her breasts and gripping her hips with the other. They were so lost into each other they didn't even notice the popcorn was done a long time ago. Chad walked into the kitchen and gaped at them

"Ah man! Not you guys too!" Kagome and Inuyasha stopped what they were doing and looked at Chad. (A/N: Awwh poor Chad!) They looked at each other and blushed.

"Now if you will excuse me I will get the food and drinks and wait for you. I'm giving you guys one minute or I'm starting the movie without you OR Miroku and Sango"

"Wait…Miroku…." Inuyasha pondered aloud.

"And Sango…?" Kagome asked amazed. They both zoomed past Chad to go see what they were doing. Miroku and Sango were _still_ at it. (A/N: That is kinda sweet ne?)

"Sango!" Kagome screamed. Sango stopped and Miroku seeing that his hands were still cupping Sango's ass he immediately removed them.

"Eh…heh" Sango said nervously while sweat dropping.

"Sorry Miroku" she said while getting off him.

"It's okay" Miroku smiled. Sango blushed.

"Ok can we get started on watching the movie? Sometime this year would be nice" Chad said from the couch already pigging out on popcorn. Inuyasha went over to the movie cabinet.

"What movie do you girls wanna watch?"

"Remember the Titans!" Miroku shouted out.

"The Ring 2!" Chad suggested.

"Are you girls?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku and Chad muttered words beneath their breathes. Inuyasha looked over to the girls. "So?"

"Uhm… I guess a old movie…do you have A Walk To Remember?" Kagome asked.

"Eh… unfortunately I do" Inuyasha sweat dropped.

Inuyasha popped the DVD in and the five of them relaxed onto the couch. Kagome snuggling with Inuyasha and Sango with Miroku. And poor Chad sat off to the side mumbling away… (A/N: Awwh it's ok Chad! We shall find you a girl! I might add Sophia Bush in there for ya!)


	10. Kouga and Kikyo's Understanding

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha 

Miroku48, Inuyasha'sChic, sesshy's numba1 gurl, Zoderella, fluffy802005, stitched angel, coldflamez, Black-rose23, SeXyInOvAtIoN, Kagome2, mushin, kagome-inuyashas-gurl, PrinessKeylolo

**Hey guys. Okay I'm just gonna say something. I'm going to be updating atleast once a week. And if you guys don't see an update within a week then something has come up. I thank you guys for understanding and those of you who don't I'm sorry. Thanx for enjoying my story! I am very grateful! Oh yeah. sesshy's numba1 gurl: I actually started this story during the school year last year. Lucky for you I already had a kikyoxkouga moment ready haha so I think I'm gonna put that in there for ya k? And I really like your idea about the sesshy part. Can I put a little twist in there? Like a KagomexInuxSesshy love triangle. Let me know!**

**WARNING Kikyo and Kouga lime so…yeah just a heads up**

**Ok enjoy guys! **

**Chapter 10: Kouga and Kikyo's Understanding **

_Previously on Inuyasha:_

_Inuyasha popped the DVD in and the five of them relaxed onto the couch. Kagome snuggling with Inuyasha and Sango with Miroku. And poor Chad sat off to the side mumbling away… _

**&&&&&&**

"Ahrgh… what am I going to do now? Kagura's useless…she can't get back at Higurashi. Who the hell am I supposed to!" Kikyo screamed to herself. She was alone in her room on that Friday night. _"Maybe I should go visit Inuyasha for comforting…" _she sighed. _"Yeah…he'll know what to do…" _she got up and put on her vest jacket over her pink tube top. She was about to head out of her room until she heard a tap on her window. 

"_Inuyasha…!" _she ran over her window and propped it open. There was Kouga trying to climb into her room. She took 3 wide steps back.

"Kouga! What the hell are you doing here!" she screamed at him.

"Ey baby" Kouga said finally managing to finally get himself into her room. "I was wondering why you didn't show up at Geometry today" Kikyo sat down on her chair.

"What's the point of coming to school. Inuyasha's obviously hanging around that Higurashi girl" she said crossing her arms.

"Ah…haha…" he smirked.

"What's so funny? Do you find my humiliation amusing?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Man that's what I love about you" Kouga said flashing his smile.

"What…?"

"You're sexy, hot, smart"

"Well… heh…I get that a lot" Kikyo said perking her breasts up a bit. She walked over to him and draped both arms around his neck. "You know…you aren't that bad…"

"Really? Then how about it? You and me…"

"Mm…"

"This is it…this bitch is mine…" "Maybe" 

"What."

"Prove yourself to me" Kikyo said letting go and put her hands on her hips. Kouga's eyes widened. This chick was playing hard to get. Well if that's the way she wants it, that was fine with him.

"Okay what did you have in mind?"

"Humiliate Higurashi"

"What"

"You heard me. I want you to humiliate her. Then you can have all the sex you want" Kikyo smirked. This Kouga was kind of hot after all. She would not mind if she got some out of him. Then an idea popped into her mind.

"That's it? Huh. Consider it done" Kouga grinned and headed back out of the window.

"Oh wait. Did I say you could leave?" Kiyo asked unzipping a little part of her jacket.

"What do you mean?" Kouga looked at her partly unzipped jacket and smirked. "Are you teasing me?"

"Hm…well I was thinking…that you know. We'd come to a understanding" Kikyo dragged him to her bed and pushed him. Kouga fell back onto her bed enjoying the beauty in front of him propping himself up onto his elbows.

"Mm I think I will agree to whatever you want" a big smile crossed his face.

"Well…" Kikyo climbed on planting her hands on each side of his head. Her hips were raised seductively into the air and leaned forward lightly rubbing her arousal against his hips. Kouga groaned feeling his elbows shaking slightly violently. "What's wrong?" Kikyo asked teasingly. "Is this too much for you?" she said also untying her hair from her ponytail and letting it spread down to her waist.

"W-what do you want f-from me?"

"I thought I told you" she said still up against his hips. "I'm giving you a little taste of what you're going to get if you do what you are told"

"Ahh…I told you…it will be done"

"I know…that's why I'm going to tease you a little bit…get you ah…in the mood" she said now rubbing a little harder. She felt as if she was going to burst any minute. She started to rub harder until she began ridding him shifting her weight onto his now hardened erection. "Oh my god K-Kouga you're so…"

"Enjoying your rid babe?" Kouga grinned now gripping her hips and letting her ride all she wanted. Not that he was complaining of course. His hands soon moved to cup her ass and started to squeeze. Kouga started to ride with her moving his hips up causing her head to bobble up and hair to fly around.

"K-kouga! Oh ye-yes" she started to lean her head back and unzipped her jacket and threw it aside.

"Glad you're enjoying the ride baby…now…mind if I remove your shorts?" he said now gripping the back of her shorts.

Kikyo couldn't answer. She was too into the ride to even speak. So taking that as a yes, he slid his hands to the zipper and unzipped her shorts. He ripped them off and let Kikyo remove them. Her arousal was begging to ride him again. As soon as she threw off her shorts she climbed back on and the ride continued. Kouga stopped her and stood up.

"What are you doing!" Kikyo said confused.

"Hold on honey. Just gotta do some things first. He took removed his clothes and his shoes and socks. Kikyo was shocked with his actions. Not that she wasn't enjoying it. He went back onto her bed. "Alright where were we?"

"Wow Kouga…you're more interesting than Inuyasha…" she smirked and stripped off her spaghetti straps and climbed on. "You think I can play with it?" Kouga grinned.

"Whatever you want babe" Kikyo began doing what she did in the beginning. As the ride continued Kouga's hands slid up to unhook her bra. Kikyo's head leaned back from the warm sensation of his hands. They worked like magic. Kouga watched in amusement as her bra fell off. "Whoa…"

"Mmm" Kikyo leaned her head down next to his until her mouth was at his ear. "What do you wanna do know?" she blew delicately which sent Kouga shivering and his cock to twitch madly. He flipped them over and gave her a fierce kiss.

"That's it bitch I want you now!" he whispered huskily.

"Nu uh. Not until you do your part. After that, you can fuck me day and night"

"Day and night?" Kouga asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Day and night"

"Whenever I want?" he asked thrusting onto her.

"Whenever you want" Kouga growled.

"Fine. But if you don't keep your end of the deal…" he thrusted his hips extra hard.

"yah-ahhh!"

"I'm going to have no choice but to take you by force" he said and gave her a wet lick on the cheek.


	11. Chad's Departure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha 

**Hey reviewers! Sorry for the delay Thank you for waiting! Heres Chapter 11 for ya! **

**Chapter 11: Chad's Departure **

It was Monday…usually the torture day for all the students. Kagome was so tired. She had spent nearly the whole night talking to Inuyasha on the phone. She hadn't gone to sleep until at least 2:00 in the morning. Kagome yawned as she finally found her way to her locker. She lazily opened it, struggling a few times with the combination.

"Hi Kagome!" Sango said happily skipping up to her. Gee she was mighty happy today.

"Hey…"

"Good morning!" Sango continued on smiling.

"What's with you? O.O" Kagome asked now getting very scared. This wasn't like Sango to just pop out of nowhere all cheery. Something's up.

"Oh nothing. I'm just happy today that's all!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Miroku and I went to the movies last night. My mom bitched at me for coming home so late though"

"Eh heh…h-how late exactly?" Kagome asked sweating.

"It was only 1:30 in the morning"

"WHAT! Oh come on Sango get real! If I was your mom I'd do more than bitch at you"

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha popped out from behind her and held her close. He looked pretty happy this morning as well.

"Inuyasha where are your manners?" Miroku nagged at him and walked over to Sango.

"Hey Sango!" Sango was so happy she had a gentleman for a boyfriend. He pulled her into a hug and she sighed still zoned out from her fantasy. That was when she felt his two hands slide down and pinch her ass.

"Ahhrghh! Mirkou you hypocritical PERVERT!" she smacked him across the face.

"Like I said…I don't get how you're so used to that" Inuyasha said blinking.

**&&&&&& **

During Econ class… (A/N: Those of you Seniors who take Econ yall should know what that is lol)

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. He had better things to do than listen to this teacher talk. Besides a half more year later and he's out of here. Chad was sitting next to him spacing out. Something was definitely bugging him but he just didn't know what. He seemed more sad than usual. Not cracking a single joke or teasing him all morning. Finally 30 minutes later the bell for passing period rang. It was time for fourth period.

"Ok remember guys! Test tomorrow. Study Hard. I don't want excuses" The students packed up their bags and left the room. Inuyasha and Chad were the only ones in class.

"C'mon Murray let's go" Inuyasha said half way out the door.

"Hold up bro. I gotta talk to the teacher"

"Keh. Since when the hell do you do that? Whatever man I'll wait outside"

Inuyasha waited for a couple minutes as Chad walked out. They started to head towards their fifth period. Inuyasha decided to ask him. Besides he was fed up with Chad's attitude. He wasn't himself lately and he was going to find out.

"Hey Chad…"

"What"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't shit with me I know you're not acting like yourself today" Inuyasha confronted him.

"Ok I didn't know how I was gonna tell you this but…"

"What?"

"I'm going to move to New York"

"What the fuck? Since when!"

"I'm leaving tomorrow" Chad said with his emotionless expression. Inuyasha sighed. There was no use arguing with him. Chad was his best friend after all. This was Chad. His friend must have a good excuse for leaving him.

"Why do you have to move to New York?"

"My parents have a new job there. My mom says that they supposedly have a better job there. Pays more money or something like that. Dad thinks that it's a better life out there too" Then he looked over to Inuyasha. "And you aren't yelling at me, what's with that?"

Inuyasha smirked.

"Heh. Well I know you Chad. You're my best friend. And if you had to move to somewhere far away I know you would have a good reason. Besides, we're gonna see each other again aren't we?" Chad smiled. The first smile Inuyasha had seen all morning. He was glad his friend was smiling again.

"Ch! Of course!" Chad laughed.

"Oh yeah and you gotta tell me if you see any hot girls around…" Inuyasha smirked. Chad snickered.

"Haha dude shut up you have Kagome"

"I know I'm just kidding" Chad laughed again as he put his arm around his friend and they entered their class.

**&&&&&&**

"What! Chad leaving!" Kagome wailed. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were hanging out at Kagome's house.

"I'm gonna miss him" Miroku stated sadly.

"Yeah…he really is a cool guy" Sango added.

"Well were going to take him to the airport tomorrow around 8:00 PM so if you guys wanna come…"

"OF COURSE!" They all yelled at him.

"OKAY OKAY!"

Kagome got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hold on guys I gotta make a call" Kagome said and picked up her cordless phone and started dialing Kagura's number.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hey Kagura did you hear about Chad?"

"CHAD? What about him?"

"He's leaving for New York!"

"WHAT! OH NO!"

"Yeah so…! Are you gonna tell him your feelings or what?" Kagome asked. Kagura sighed. Kagome really did care about her. She never knew why she agreed with Kikyo to make Kagome's life miserable. Then again, this was Chad. And she knew she had to atleast see him one more time.

"I don't know…when is he leaving?"

"Well were gonna pick him up and say goodbye to him at the airport do you want to come?"

"Yes…"

"Great. We'll pick you up! See you later then!"

**&&&&&&**

It was Tuesday…Chad's last day at Greenville High. Chad was walking down the nearly empty halls. He wanted to say bye to his teachers and get there early. He wanted to enjoy as much of his time being here before he left. Then he caught a sight of Kikyo talking to Kouga and Kagura he quickly slipped behind the lockers and decided to eavesdrop. Kikyo… that can't be good.

"Have you done anything to humiliate Higurashi, Kagura?" Kikyo asked.

"Well…no…well…"

"What did you do?" Kikyo asked again. "You are pissing me off! I thought I told you if you if you humiliate Higurashi and drive her out of this school you could get a date with Murray!" she glared at Kagura.

Chad was confused yet angry at the same time.

"_No wonder Kagura has been hanging around Kikyo a lot. I knew she was trouble…"_ Chad thought silently to himself.

"I have to do all the work myself! That's it you aren't winning a date with him anyway. I have Kouga working for me now" she smiled while Kouga wrapped his arm around her and started kissing her neck. Chad was disgusted enough and walked off. He had to tell Kagome and warn her.

"Mm…now leave Kagura… you're bothering me"

**&&&&&&**

Chad waited outside to wait for either Inuyasha or Kagome. Finally they arrived.

"Hey Chad!" Inuyasha slapped him on the back.

"Ow!"

"Hey Chad" Kagome smiled.

"Kagome…I need to talk to you…" Chad started.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Inuyasha started to complain.

"Shut up Takahashi you know what I mean"

"What's up?" Kagome asked. Chad told her about what he heard and Kagome and Inuyasha stared in amazement.

"What? Kagura?" Kagome asked with a shocked expression written all over her face.

"Oh man…that Kikyo" Inuyasha mumbled. "What a bitch…"

"I just wanted to tell you that and Inuyasha"

"What?" he was still pissed off about Kikyo.

"You gotta take care of Kagome ok? Knowing Koga who knows what he will do"

**&&&&&&**

It was finally time for Chad's departure at the airport. Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, Chad and Kagura was at the airport and Chad said his goodbyes and started to get in line to board the plane. Kagura ran up to him.

"Chad!"

Chad spun around with an emotionless look on his face.

"I…I'm going to miss you…" she said smiling.

"Oh ok" he said and turned back around. Kagura had a defeated look on her face.

"Chad…I…I have something to tell you"

"Make it quick Kagura I have to board the plane soon"

"Chad…I like you!" she finally managed to get the words out. Chad's face was still emotionless. "And… I assume… that you don't like me back…." She said with her head down.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a pain and working for someone like Kikyo maybe I would consider going out with you. The fact that you would even agree to humiliate an innocent person changes my whole perspective about you" he gave her a cold glare. He handed the lady his ticket and boarded the plane leaving a shocked and shameful Kagura staring at the wall. The lady looked at her.

"Miss? Would you be flying with us today?"

Kagura shook her head.

"No…"


	12. Payback's a Bitch

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha 

**Thank you so much reviewers I'm so sorry for the wait! **

PrinessKeylolo, ILOVEInuyasha07,EVILISHpunkPRINCESS,Kiddie Kida Kitsune, demonpriestess07, Neko Kagome, PERK MERKY, sesshy's numba1 gurl, inu-unnamedgirl, Amaya Mitama, TooShine, Brooklyn's worst nightmare, I-Hate-Kikyo, Jennylucia

Chapter 12: Payback's a Bitch 

The sun shimmered through Kagura's bedroom and onto her lonely face.

Flashback:

"Well maybe if you weren't such a pain and working for someone like Kikyo maybe I would consider going out with you. The fact that you would even agree to humiliate an innocent person changes my whole perspective about you" he gave her a cold glare. He handed the lady his ticket and boarded the plane leaving a shocked and shameful Kagura staring at the wall. The lady looked at her.

Flashback Ends

"I…"

Flashback:

"_Have you done anything to humiliate Higurashi, Kagura?" Kikyo asked._

"Well…no…well…" 

"_What did you do?" Kikyo asked again. "You are pissing me off! I thought I told you if you if you humiliate Higurashi and drive her out of this school you could get a date with Murray!" she glared at Kagura._

_Flashback Ends_

"will…not…"

Flashback:

"_Hey Kagura…is something the matter?" Kagome smiled at her. "C'mon talk to me about it!" she smiled. _

_Flashback Ends _

"not give into the likes of HER!" Kagura screamed and threw a vase of flowers at her mirror. It crashed as well as destroying her mirror. Her eyes flickered in flames.

**&&&&&&**

7:00 AM MONDAY

"Awwh crap…it's Monday…" Kagome yawned and lazily fell against her locker. She may have looked tired but she looked great…in a way. She wore her hair in a high ponytail and a pink spaghetti strap shirt. She had her baggy green capris, which stopped at her ankles. She had white Adidas with black stripes (with low cut socks) to match her outfit.

"Great…why can't it just be Friday? Or even better a Saturday…" that's when she caught a sight of Kagura walking by her. She looked more tired than her. The bags under her eyes were heavy even if she tried covering it with make up. Tired, but angry Kagura was about to make her way upstairs until she heard someone call out her name.

"Kagura!"

"Huh?" she turned around to see a happy Kagome standing there staring at her not cracking her usual smile.

"Kagome…"

"We need to talk Kagura"

"I don't have time"

"Please Kagura. Chad told me what you are doing. Plotting ideas with Kikyo to humiliate me? Is that really true?" Kagome asked with a dissapointed look on her face. Kagura sighed.

"I did agree Kagome…but I never did anything wrong to you…I quit working with Kikyo yesterday. She said if I did horrible things to you I would get a chance with Chad. Heh…made me realize…if you're friends with Kikyo you'll just ruin other peoples lives and you won't get what you want in the end anyway…" she said sadly.

"K-Kagura…if you wanted a chance with Chad you would have asked me. I would have helped you…"

"What?" Kagura asked surprised. Kagome? Help her? "You…would?"

"Yeah…hm…what are friends for then?" Kagome smiled sticking out her hand for Kagura to shake it.

"Uh…right…" she smiled and took her hand.

"Heh so where ya headed?" Kagome asked with her usual happy smile.

"Uh…no where …you?" she tried to sound casual so Kagome won't notice that something was bothering her. Knowing Kagome she would just try to help out, but this was between Kikyo and her. And nobody was going to stop her from giving Kikyo what she deserved.

"Hmm…" Kagome looked at her as if she was examining her.

"Uh what?"

"Seriously Kagura, where _are _ you going?" Kagura sighed.

"I'm going to comfront Kikyo…"

"Oh…"

"And I think it's best if I go alone"

"What! NO! I'm coming with you" Kagome insisted and grabbed her hand. "We're friends and we're going to do this together" she said firmly and with confidence. "Besides I kicked her ass and I can do it again!" Kagura who was staring at her with beaded eyes.

"Oh-Okay…"

**&&&&&& **

"Right… so understand the plan?" Kikyo asked Kouga who was smirking haughtily at her.

"Yes mistress…" he said nipping at her neck. "Besides…" he breathed onto her ear. "I've done it before…this time I'm gonna have to use a little force that's all…Hmm…"

"Mmm…" Kikyo let out a little moan as she felt Kouga's stiff erection through his pants banging lightly against her and onto the lockers.

"D-do you have the pills ready?"

"Yes…"

"Ugh get a room will ya?" they heard a voice from behind Kouga.

"Oh god it's you. What do _you _want Higurashi" Kikyo said pushing Kouga away and put her hands on her hips.

"Kikyo I've had it with your little games" Kagura said glaring at her with heavy eyes.

"Oh really?" Kikyo said with a smirk. "Well if you did what you were told you would have had Chad banging you every night by now would you?"

"Huh. I wouldn't want him _that _way anyway. You can't force people to like other people neither can you force people to like you. Keh as a matter of fact, I can kick your ass right now…"

Kikyo's eyes suddenly widened in horror. "W-what?"

"But I'm not that kind of person…here Kagome you do the honors" she smiled at Kagome.

"My pleasure…" she said cracking her knuckles and advancing towards Kikyo….until… her cell phone rang. "Eh?" she took out her phone from her pocket. "Oh…it's Inuyasha…"

Kikyo's eyes immediately narrowed and clenched her fists. She had full of envy and hatred in her eyes.

"Eh. Sorry Kikyo maybe next time" Kagome said smirking. "C'mon Kagura let's go" she said and answered her phone. "Hey Inuyasha….yeah…." Kagura and her walked off.

"Ughhh! That bitch!" Kikyo screamed slamming her locker.

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome (over the phone)

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Eh, just Kikyo" Kagome giggled.

**Alright guys that was Chapter 12! R/R Please! **


	13. Unexpected

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi 

**Thank you to my patient reviewers! Yes it is finally Winter Break! (Well…halfway over…sucks…heh I'll worry about that when Winter Break is actually over) Anyhow, I just bought Inuyasha Movie 3 yes I know how late of me haha but then it got me inspired again so here goes Chapter 13! **

**Amaya Mitama, Darkasiangurl, Evil Lord Of The Under World, demonpriestess07, Inuyasha'sChic, Neko Kagome, addicted2reviews, areyouboredtoday, Youkai Vampiress, sesshy'snumba1gurl, ILOVEInuyasha07, inyuashas-numberone-girlfriend, DarkAngelPrincess15**

**Peer Pressure **

**By: Black Eyeliner **

**&&&&&&**

**Chapter 13: Unexpected**

Kikyo's clenched fists started to shake and tremble. That bitch was going too far. Taking Inuyasha away from her was bad. Kicking her ass was even worse. But to taunt her and talk to her ex in front of her face…this fucking bitch was going to get it.

"I am going to make her feel so miserable she will never want to show her face in this school ever again…and Inuyasha will have no choice but to come back to me" she thought as the sweat trickled down her face. Kouga could have sworn her face was so hot he could cook eggs on her head.

"Kouga…"

"Yes my dear?"

"When can you start? I want you to start as soon as possible"

"Consider it done my sweet" Kouga answered smirking.

"When can you get it done?" Kikyo urged on.

"My, my impatient are we?"

"I need to have my revenge. Remember that… complete your task and you will get what you want. If you don't, you can forget about getting me in bed" Kikyo said turning to look at him and slid her hand up her waist to cup her right breast. Kouga groaned and bit his lower lip from letting out a moan. That was when he had decided. He was going to place the plan into action right after school.

"Mm it will be done my bitch" Kouga smiled down at her lovingly.

**&&&&&&**

(From the phone)

"Whoa seriously? Kikyo was right there?" Inuyasha asked amused. Kagome was now talking to Inuyasha behind the school with Sango standing next to her.

"Yep. Oh you should have seen the look on her face! She was so pissed off!" Kagome laughed happy to see the image of Kikyo's angry face in her mind again. It made her feel so good that Inuyasha was hers and not that bitch's. That just made her even more possessive over her hanyou.

"Hey Kagome so judging by the fact that you saw Kikyo just then you're already at school right?"

"Uh, yeah where are you?"

"I'm at school too. Where are you?" Inuyasha asked over the phone. Kagome smirked.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be fun now would it?"

"Kagome…don't…"

"See you soon lover…" was the last thing she said as she hung up and earned a giggle and laugh from Sango.

"Girl you are so! Haha"

"What?" Kagome laughed blushing at the same time. Oh she did not just tease the Inuyasha. She knew he was going to punish her sooner or later so that meant she should cherish the moments of having things her way…for now. All of a sudden Sango's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh hey"

(From the other line)

"Hey Sango listen don't tell Kagome that you're talking to me okay?" Miroku spoke over the phone to her.

"Oh…oops…"

"SANGO!"

"Ahaha I'm just kidding! You sound cute when you're scared" Sango giggled.

"Ugh just don't tell her alright? Okay now Inuyasha and I are at the parking lot where are you guys? Inuyasha wasn't very happy with Kagome's little trick and now he wants to get back at her" Miroku said shaking his head at his hanyou friend standing besides him walking around.

"That Kagome…I'm gonna get her…ohh when I get my hands on her…GRR…"

Miroku let out a sweat drop.

"Inuyasha calm down…"

"Hmm understood" Sango agreed. "Well you know at the back of the school right…"

"Mm hmm…" Miroku suddenly heard Kagome's voice in the background.

"Sango who are you talking about?"

"Oh shit! Don't tell her Sango!"

"Heh…oh nobody just talking to a girlfriend"

"Huh…"

"Phew…okay Sango we know where you are be right there"

"Ja" Sango snapped her phone shut and she turned to face Kagome and the hairs on her head stuck out in all directions from the creepy look her friend was giving her. "Wha-what?"

"Who was that Sango…GLARE"

"Uh…uh a friend…"

"Oh cut it out with the bullshit I know who it is!" Kagome said putting her hands at her hips. "Fess up Sango! Are you cheating on Miroku?"

"Uh…no" Sango said looking casually up at the sky with her arms crossed. "Oh hey look what is that?"

"Ahrgh don't gimme that-eh!" Kagome never got to finish her sentence as she felt a pair of hands slip from the gaps in her arms and felt herself being pulled into someone's nicely built chest. "Oh…shit"

"I've found you Kagome" Inuyasha whispered against her left ear. Kagome whimpered against his touch and felt slightly wet between her legs when Inuyasha grounded his hips against her rear.

"D-dammit…Inuyasha…" she sighed and let her head back as she slid her arms up behind her and around his neck to pull his head in closer. Inuyasha reluctantly nuzzled his head against her smooth neck and inhaled. She smelled of some type of watermelon perfume.

"My god she smells so good" he thought as he grazed over her skin lightly with his fangs and bit her; but no so hard.

"I-Inu…yasha…" Kagome sighed and drowned into her moment of bliss while Miroku trotted over to Sango.

"So Sango you must have told her…you deserved to be punished too…" he said as he moved in to hug her but received a bonk on the head.

"Cool it pervert you know I didn't tell her" she said fists puffing from irritation.

"Aw come on you just had to ruin the good moment!" he pouted twiddling with his fingers. The bell finally rang for first period. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he let her go. Kagome whimpered from the lost of his warm body keeping her warm.

"Oh well whaddaya know Kags, it's classtime" Kagome didn't say anything but pull him close and connected her lips with his and breathed over his mouth.

"According to my plans, I don't think so" Inuyasha captured her lips and devoured her mouth into a passionate kiss for a couple of seconds and let go.

"Sorry Kags but this is also your punishment for teasing me this morning…I'll see you later…lover…"

"Ughhh! That Inuyasha!" Kagome muttered beneath her breath. "This is war you!" she waved her fists around before a sweat dropping Sango.

**Afterschool: **

"_Inuyasha won't escape me this time!"_ Kagome thought walking out of the school and down the steps to look for Sango. She turned into a corner and saw a blue Mustang pull up next to her. She found it awkward but continued to walk anyway and started to scan around the school looking for any sign of Inuyasha or Sango and Miroku. Damn…none of them were in sight. Before she knew it the car door swung open and a hand smacked over her mouth and she was dragged into the car.

"Hurry before someone sees us!" The voice said as the driver nodded and drove off. All that was left was a Chemistry book lying on the floor.


	14. Kidnapped Part I

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha does not belong to me…(sigh) **

**Konichiwa my friends! Happy 2006 Wow I can't believe it's already 2006! Time sure flies fast huh? I'm almost out of here! (Not here, here…. but….yeah…school…haha ok I'm babbling now! Spotlight on you guys!) **

**Thank you guys very much for being incredibly patient with me. I know I haven't really been doing my part on updating once a week but finals are coming up and this year is like the most important year so I have to work hard (I'm still trying to keep my studies up…struggling…especially Chemistry UGH Ok well sorry guys! I'm trying my best!) **

**ILOVEInuyasha07, demonpriestess07, bluesywisdom, Neko Kagome, nature's sapphire, kage no megumi, anime-maniac-1001, shikonnotama16, j rod 70, sesshy's numba1 gurl, Inuyashbich, PureKatPrincess & areyouboredtoday **

Chapter 14: Kidnapped Part I 

_Previously on Inuyasha: _

"Inuyasha won't escape me this time!" Kagome thought walking out of the school and down the steps to look for Sango. She turned into a corner and saw a blue Mustang pull up next to her. She found it awkward but continued to walk anyway and started to scan around the school looking for any sign of Inuyasha or Sango and Miroku. Damn…none of them were in sight. Before she knew it the car door swung open and a hand smacked over her mouth and she was dragged into the car. 

"Hurry before someone sees us!" The voice said as the driver nodded and drove off. All that was left was a Chemistry book lying on the floor. 

&&&&&&

"Sango! Please you don't understand! It was an accident!" Miroku cried running after his girlfriend while tripping down the stairs as he ran.

"Oh I understand alright! Your perverted hands just suddenly slipped out of your pockets and magically flew right towards my breasts!" she said vein popping and twitching her eyebrows.

"It was a blackout! How was I supposed to see!" Miroku exclaimed finally catching up to her.

"The windows were open asshole! Can you not see the light shinning from the windows!" Sango said speeding up her pace she was about to run but some obstacle tripped her on the ground.

"Whoa Sango are you ok?" Miroku said bending down to help her as Sango immediately shot up from the ground.

"I'm fine I'm fine it's all good…just some stupid thing on the floor," she mumbled bending down to pick it up.

"Whose is it?"

"I don't know it's covered…" she opened the book and found some paperwork in between the pages. "Hey…! This is Kagome's work! Why would she leave her book out here?"

"Beats me…"

"C'mon let's go look for her"

"Aww man…NOW?"

"YES. NOW" Sango dragged Miroku off back into the school. _"Now if I were Kagome, where would I be?" _Sango thought thinking looking around from left to right. That was when she caught a sight of Inuyasha talking to his other friends by the tree. "Hey it's Inuyasha! Come on Miroku!" she said dragging her clueless boyfriend over to where Inuyasha was.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"Eh?" Inuyasha turned his head around to see Sango and Miroku approaching him. "Uh hey guys what's up?" he asked eyeing at a crying Miroku. Why was she treating him so poorly? (Tears)

"Have you seen Kagome?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked confused. "Isn't she supposed to be with you guys?" Sango gave him an irritated look and a twitch.

"**NO…**she's supposed to be with **YOU!**" she said now screaming at a mini sized Inuyasha hovering over him.

"H- HEY! WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR!"

"RRRUGHHH! STUPID DOG!" Sango growled and charged for Inuyasha while Miroku held her back trying to control the crazy girl.

"Whoa Sango calm down! Inuyasha is clueless to what's going on!"

"What do you mean clueless!" Inuyasha retorted bawling his hands to a fist.

"Don't you guys think it's a bit strange? Kagome's Chemistry book just lying on the ground? And no sign of Kagome? And if Kagome was really on campus wouldn't she have called us? And we all know right after school she goes straight to Inuyasha" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha with envy. _"Man if only Sango would do that…" _he thought complaining and started to imagine Sango running her hands all over him treating him like God. _"That would be niice…" _a dreamy goofy expression started to make its way across his face.

"You don't think…"Sango started to speak but was interrupted.

"Keh! What are you saying? Are you saying that she's been kidnapped? That's ridiculous" Inuyasha snorted and looked away frowning. The expression on his face softened a little. _"What if…she was kidnapped? K-Kagome…No. I'm jumping into conclusions. Maybe she was sitting on the sidewalk and left her notebook…I mean everyone sits there anyway…"_

"Inuyasha, I would suggest that we start by looking for Kouga or Kikyo. They may have been involved with this" Miroku suggested while Sango thought about it for a while.

"What…?"

"Think of it this way Inuyasha. It's the only thing that makes sense" Sango agreed. "I say we look for them first and if they aren't there, then it's gotta be them" Inuyasha groaned in frustration.

"Okay but let's call Kagome first" Inuyasha whipped out his phone; flipped it open and pressed the fast dial button.

**&&&&&&**

A musical ring tone rang out in the speeding blue mustang.

"What the fuck who could be calling her now?" a voice complained while searching through Kagome for the phone. Kagome was currently knocked out by the drug right now. The kidnappers stuffed a cloth moist with the drug over her nose to knock her out. "Got it!" the voice said looking at the caller ID and frowned at what she saw. "Huh. Inuyasha…"

"Heh let it go Kikyo. You'll have your revenge soon enough so why stress over that hanyou?"

"Hm. You're right Kouga. But. I still want him back" Kikyo said glaring at Kagome's phone.

"What happened to me love? Don't you forget you still have to fulfill the promise you made to me remember?" Kouga said in an amused tone yet disappointed at the same time because she didn't like him back.

"Yes I know. Don't look at me, _drive_!" she screamed at him irritated as ever.

"Alright…"

"Heh…sorry Kouga but I have a better idea in mind…" 

**&&&&&&**

"Shit! That bitch isn't picking up!"

**WHAM! **Inuyasha felt face first onto the floor from Sango's feet.

"Watch what you say DOG BREATH. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ANYWAY! She is your GIRLFRIEND you shouldn't be standing here cursing about her right now you should be trying to find her!" she said practically screaming her lungs out; the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"S-Sango…" Miroku couldn't find the words to say anything at this point. He didn't know what they were going to do either. What if it was Kikyo and Kouga's doing? How were they going to get her back?

"Feh. I don't care. I know she's not kidnapped she's not that stupid. She's probably too busy doing her own crap to pick up the phone anyway" he snorted looking the other direction with his eyes closed.

"Oh my god you are so clueless. Well you can sit here and be an ass while Miroku and I go search for Kagome. Come on Miroku" she said lightly tugging at his elbow and leading him away from Inuyasha.

"Sorry man…" Miroku whispered quietly to his best friend. Inuyasha did nothing but stand there. He was about to leave when Sango stopped to a halt and called out his name.

"Inuyasha"

"What."

"You don't deserve Kagome. I don't know what she ever saw in you. And to think that you were different from the other guys she had dated. You are a typical worthless quarterback jocker who cares about nobody but HIMSELF. I hope you realize someday of who you really are. Because this…this isn't who you are…" Sango gave him a cold stare and left with Miroku to start their search for Kagome.

"_You're wrong Sango…" _Inuyasha thought with a saddened face. _"I guess I just refuse to believe that Kagome could ever be in danger…" _

**&&&&&& **

"Okay so our suspects are Kouga and Kikyo right?" Sango asked Miroku while searching through her phone book in her phone.

"Yes…but we don't have any contact to him or Kikyo either" Miroku frowned at the situation. "This is bad" Sango and Miroku were now walking through the hallways trying to find anyone who may be a witness to the scene of the crime.

"Do you have any idea where Koga or Kikyo lives?"

"Not a clue" Miroku replied scratching his head as Sango fell to the floor.

"WHAT! OH COME ON YOU GUYS ARE ALL IN THE SAME DEPARTMENT! Football players' connection with cheerleaders?"

"Nope. Not a clue. Maybe we should ask Inuyasha-"

"NO"

**&&&&&& **

Inuyasha pulled his car up into his driveway and unbuckled his seatbelt. He stared forward and sighed. Could Kagome really be in danger? The many years he had known Kikyo, she couldn't have done something like that could she? No…not the Kikyo he knew. Slowly but surely he got out of his car, locked it and headed into the house. 

"_I'll call her again…" _Inuyasha decided and dialed again. Again, no answer. "It's not possible…"

Suddenly his phone rang again.

Kagome 

Inuyasha's face brightened with glee and he silently thanked the Gods that she was alright.

"Where were you I called you twice" was the way he had greeted her. But he wasn't greeted by Kagome.

"Hello there Inuyasha…"

"Kikyo! Don't tell me…"

"Have you caught on yet? I was hoping that you did"

"No…it's not possible"

"Tell you what…I have your precious girlfriend with me right now along with Kouga. Oh and don't worry he's taking very good care of her…if you know what I mean. Hm…well I suppose I can make a deal with you"

"What is it that you want Kikyo" Inuyasha said dead serious. He didn't want to play games but he knew he didn't have a choice.

"You come over to my house, promise full loyalty to me, and I'll simply let her go"

"NO FUCKING WAY"

"Oh no? Listen to me you son of a bitch. You are coming back to me whether you like it or not and I sugguest you don't mess with me cause I am in a very bad ass mood today. If you do not come here in 30 minutes, heh. Let's just say you won't like what you see…"

"Kikyo! IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER-"

"Oh it won't be me…"

"KIKYO!"

"I'll see you later baby…"

CLICK

"KIKYO!"

Well that was Chapter 14! Sorry if it's crappy my little sister is bugging the hell out of me. We share computers so it's kinda hectic for me and she's a reader too so yeah I'm gonna get kicked off the comp for now. I hope you guys enjoyed this! See you guys in Chapter 15!


	15. Kidnapped Part II

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha! **

**Peer Pressure **

**By: BLACK EYELINER **

**&&&&&&**

**Chapter 15: The Kidnap Part II **

**Here it is Chapter 15! Thank you reviewers you guys are super awesome! Much love!**

ILOVEInuyasha07, princess828, Ivy Darklight, blackwings89, Psychotic-Religion, Rupali-m, yashaloves69, Super sarah 5012, Kitty Girl, sakuragurl, lita, addicted2reviews, j rod 70, areyouboredtoday, demonpriestess07, PureKatPrincess, Mei Tenchi of Jugoku, sesshy's numba1 gurl, PrincessKeylolo, doggiegirl17, kool-kcc, Maree, Punk Rock Miko2, reigning princess117, Miss Vampyress, julie, bleh, whitemoon3311, anime-lover-forever2007, and Inu-Yasha's1gurl16

**A/N: There are 3 parts to _The Kidnap _and if it's not too much to ask if you guys could vote for a Peer Pressure 2. Should there be one or shouldn't there? I've already had some people saying I should but I need more opinions! Haha so if you guys would like me to write it I will! Thank you! **

**&&&&&&**

CLICK

Kikyo had hung up.

"Oh my god, oh my god…what am I going to do?" Inuyasha panted now suddenly very afraid that his love had really been kidnapped.

Out of all people his ex-girlfriend! Could she possibly really have a grudge against Kagome that badly? Out of the three years that Inuyasha has known her she would have never pulled something like this. It must have been that damn Kouga. Curse him. When he got his hands on him he swore he was going to rip his head off.

"I need a plan…" Inuyasha thought pacing around the kitchen.

**&&&&&&**

"_RING.RING!" _

"Hm?" Miroku dug into his pockets for his cell. "Hello ya big jerk" 

"Alright… I deserved that" Inuyasha muttered. "Is Sango still with you?"

"Yeah she is and-"

"Look I don't have the time. I need to talk to her" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Why? Have you taken a sudden liking to my dear Sango!" Miroku gasped.

"No time to joke around Miroku I've got 30 minutes"

"Wait, what?"

"It turns out that Kikyo was really the one who-"

"Yeah we know we're heading to her place right now" Miroku interrupted.

"Wha? How?" Inuyasha demanded urgently.

"Apparently Sango knows this girl who used to be best friends with Kikyo and after she got kicked out from the group and decided to tattle"

"Feh! Well that's pathetic" Inuyasha snorted.

"Well we called the police and now Sango and I are in the cab and on our way. So you better get over here right away" Miroku said as serious as ever. Inuyasha had never heard that side of Miroku before.

"You got it. I'm on my way" Inuyasha shut his phone with a snap and ran out of the house and to his car.

**&&&&&&**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

"_Nnnh…_" Her vision was blurry for a moment but suddenly cleared. _"Where…"_ She heard the voice of Kouga yelling at Kikyo from the other side of her prison.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN INUYASHA IS COMING HERE!"

"_Hm? Wait, what is Kouga doing here?" _she thought. _"Wait…where **is** here!" _She was in Kikyo's room; it was pretty obvious. There were pictures of Inuyasha and her everywhere. Kagome tried sitting herself up having some trouble along the way seeing is to how tight her wrist and ankles were bound together.

"Shut up Kouga!" she heard Kikyo yell back.

"We had a deal! You said if I got Higurashi to leave town we'd hook up!"

"Whoever said anything about a hook up! Just because even consider about letting you fucking me doesn't mean we'd hook up!"

"WHAT! DRIVE ME OUT OF TOWN! I CAME HERE BEFORE YOU DID YOU BASTARD!" Kagome screamed suddenly before realizing what she had said.

"SHUT UP!" they both spoke in unison.

"Wait, she's awake!" Kouga exclaimed and the two barged into Kikyo's room.

"You put this bitch in _my_ bed!" Kikyo said enraged.

"Yeah so? You have Inuyasha over and I fuck this bitch in _your _bed" Kouga said smirking while running his hands through his hair.

"You will NOT have her here. Take her somewhere else. Inuyasha will be here in 10 minutes. So get that over with quickly" Kikyo ordered and stomped out of her room.

"Oh so that explains why you wore your easy access dress!" Kouga shouted out but Kikyo continued walking away. "Huh!" Kouga snorted and shifted his attention to Kagome with a dangerous look in his eyes sending shivers down Kagome's spine.

"Alright baby let's get this over with now shall we?" Kouga said slyly slowly advancing towards his ex beloved.

"I thought you were better than this Kouga" Kagome said not afraid at all. She had experiences with him after all she knew the real him. Or did she? He still continues to advance towards her. "You're not going to hurt me" she said coolly.

"Oh love?" he asked as took out his knife and sliced her spaghetti strap outfit in half. Kagome was a little nervous but still remained her cool. Kouga made his way to her neck and left wet open-mouthed kisses while he took the knife and sliced the ropes off her wrists as well as the ropes that bounded her wrists. Kagome didn't know how to feel. She loved him before but was it right this way? How come she wasn't moving? Did she want this? Did she really miss him? This?

"Hey Kaggie baby you seem to be enjoying this" he said burying his head more rougher against his neck as his hands worked its way to get her pants and undergarment off her slim body.

**&&&&&& **

The taxicab and Inuyasha's car came to a stop right in front of Kikyo's house.

"Inuyasha! Miroku what the hell is he doing here!" Sango screamed.

"Shh shh! Now Sango don't get too loud now" Miroku started to speak but was rudely interrupted.

"You told him didn't you!"

"Ah shut up Sango we don't have time here there's only 5 minutes left where I have to prove my loyalty to Kikyo now let's get this over with" Inuyasha snorted and walked towards the front door and started banging on the door.

"Alright Kikyo open up!" Inuyasha shouted. The door suddenly swung open.

"Inuyasha honey! How are you?" Kikyo asked sweetly and innocently.

"Where's Kagome" Inuyasha demanded as he let himself in scanning her room and sniffing around for her scent. "She's definitely been here where is she Kikyo?" he asked gruffly.

"Inuyasha, I thought you came here for me" Kikyo asked. Miroku and Sango sneakily sneaked past Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"I'm not going to ask you another time. WHERE IS KAGOME" Inuyasha demanded.

"Well I don't see why you have to choose that bitch over me" Kikyo said flirtatiously leaning against him and leaning close. Inuyasha growled and gripped both sides of her arms and slammed her against the wall.

"Did you not hear what I said. I asked you a question. You will answer whatever the fuck I ask. Do you understand"

"Ooh…Inuyasha…feisty…I like" Kikyo smirked no amused whatsoever by his tone of voice and violent behavior.

**&&&&&& **

By this time Kouga already had Kagome fully naked beneath him while he still had his boxers.

"Alright baby girl…all you gotta do is take this pill and it'll all be over with" Kouga whispered to her seductively in her ear.

"Nnnh…" Kouga lightly stuck part of it in her mouth.

"Come on…"

Before the pill could make it's way into Kagome's mouth, the door slammed open and there stood Sango and Miroku gaping at the couple on the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Sango screamed enraged for his actions. She looked over to Miroku who was still gaping at the amusing somewhat interesting scene. "Get out of here while I teach wolf boy a lesson" she said rolling up her sleeves on her jacket. "Alright you bastard…you put Kagome's clothes back on her right now" Sango threatened him and turned her head around still seeing Miroku standing next to her. "GET OUT!"

"Alright! I'm going! I'm going!" Miroku said surrendering getting out.

"Huh" Sango made sure that Miroku was completely outside. "Okay wolf boy…you're really in for it this time…" she said pumping up her fists.

Next CH. Will be the last part of _The Kidnap_ and this CH. will come out sooner. Sango will get a go at Kouga, Kagome's gonna get a go at Kikyo, Inuyasha and Miroku are gonna have a go at Kouga too so it's gonna be one hell of _The Kidnap Part III_! So that should be mighty fun! I'm starting to get great ideas! Just need to write em down and add more details! This fiction is coming to an end and I need votes for Peer Pressure 2! If you guys enjoyed the first one I'm sure you will enjoy the second one! At least I hope so haha ok see ya at CH. 16!


	16. Kidnapped Part III

**DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Inuyasha! **

**Thank you to those who continue to support this fic. This is dedicated to you guys. Oh yes, my pen name has changed to MiChiWantsMochi so please keep that in mind! Thank you! **

**Peer Pressure **

**By: MiChiWantsMochi (previously BLACK EYELINER) **

**CHAPTER 16: The Kidnap Part III **

**&&&&&& **

Sango sent Kouga the coldest glare you could ever imagine. The stare down was so cold Kouga felt shivers go down his spine.

"Alright pretty boy. Get ready…"

Meanwhile as Kagome and Miroku walked into the living room after Kagome changed into her regular clothes she saw Inuyasha holding Kikyo against the wall. Kagome froze stiff.

"Huh?" Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at Kagome's pale face.

"What are you looking at Kagome? Can't you see I'm busy with my Inuyasha here?" she asked grabbing the back of Inuyasha's head and giving him a deep kiss. Forcing her tongue into his mouth. That sent Kagome over the edge. She felt hot and angry and tried to charge at her while Miroku held her back.

"K-Kagome! Calm down!" Miroku exclaimed with all his energy trying to hold the angry girl back. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away from him harshly. Kikyo forcefully collided against the wall with a scream.

"Ah! Inuyasha!"

Kagome stopped stuggling against Miroku's hold and stared at the non moving figure on the ground. Miroku was amazed as well and unconsciously loosened his grip on Kagome.

"Dude… is she dead?"

"Nah just knocked out" Inuyasha snorted and walked over to him. He pulled Kagome away from Miroku and gave her a warm hug. "Are you ok Kagome?"

Kagome nodded.

"Yes Inuyasha I'm fine thank you…" Kagome embraced him back and looked over to Kikyo for a couple of seconds more. "Uhm…Inuyasha…?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure she's not dead?" she asked pointing at Kikyo's still motionless body.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure" Inuyasha sweatdropped. At the same time they heard a thump against the wall. And weak muffled voices coming from Kikyo's room.

DMP…DMP…**DMP! **

Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku ran over to Kikyo's room and Inuyasha opened the door.

"That's right you fucking bastard! That was for hurting Kagome!" Sango screamed enraged as she threw Kouga's head right at the door frame next to them. "Oh hello guys" Sango said friendly and shifted her attention back at Kouga. "Say hi!"

"H-H-" Sango pulled his hair back. "HI!" he said in a higher pitched voice.

"This is what you get!" Sango screamed and threw him to the floor. Poor Kouga only had his boxers on which made the beating ten times more painful. Kouga slowly got up from the ground.

"Alright enough of this…" he growled as he cracked his knuckles. "I don't care if you are a girl…I'm going to finish you off…Ahhhrgh!" he lunged towards Sango. Sango dove to the right just barely missing his sharp claws.

"Hey leave her out of this Kouga!" Inuyasha came running into the room and grabbing onto Kouga's arm.

"What's it to you dog breath!" Kouga smacked Inuyasha forcefully in the face leaving 3 deep scratches onto the poor boy's face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and ran into the room along with Miroku.

"Stay away Kagome!" Inuyasha ordered gruffly wiping the blood off his face with his T-shirt and smirked. "Ya know Kouga…you're not as strong as I thought you were…" he said arrogantly and scoffed. "As a matter of fact, if that's all you can do I can finish you off right here right now"

"Inuyasha? Baby?" The five heard a weak voice from the living room. Kagome glared at the living room's direction.

"I'll take care of her" Kagome said darkly beneath her breath and stalked out of the room.

"Ok wolf shit. It's time to get down to business," Inuyasha said flexing his claws.

"Why don't you just bring it bitch?" Kouga taunted. Sango and Miroku stood aside and stared at the scene.

"Sango…if we die…" Miroku started inching his hands to caress Sango's rear end and started to stroke. Sango was stiff like a wooden board as a twitch mark engraved onto her head.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE YOU FOOL!" she scolded kicking Miroku to the ground.

"You're going to die for getting yourself involved in this Takahashi Inuyasha!" Kouga screamed charging at Inuyasha.

"Yeah we'll you can stuff those words back into your mouth you fucker because YOU'RE the one that's going to die!" Inuyasha raged on charging right back.

In the Living Room… 

"Nnh…Inuyasha…" Kikyo murmured softly. "I'm going to kill that Higurashi bitch…" she slowly got up but was kicked back down to the floor.

"What was that Kikyo?" Kagome asked smirking as she applied more pressure on her foot towards Kikyo's head.

"Nnnh!"

"Yeah that's right bitch. You better stay down there. I really don't want to be mean and kick your ass twice in a row but since you've done some bad things to me…" she swooped down and yanked Kikyo's hair back and she let out a scream.

"I think It would only be fair if I did some bad shit to you" Kagome pulled Kikyo up and threw her against the wall face first. "Hurts?" Kikyo turned around.

"If that's all you've got Higurashi…you're really weak. You know Inuyasha loves me more than you do. You've just met him this year am I right? Heh. How cute…I bet he doesn't even love you. We've been going at it for two years already and what have you got? What 4 or 5 months tops?" she asked smirking.

"Shut. Up" was all Kagome said pushing Kikyo back against the wall her hands gripping onto Kikyo's neck and slamming her against the wall harder. "At least…with you gone…" Kagome squeezed her neck harder as Kikyo started to gasp desperately for air.

"Ack…"

"You know at least when you're gone…Inuyasha won't have to worry about you causing him anymore trouble now won't it?" Kagome slammed Kikyo's head against the wall again applying twice the pressure onto her neck. At that moment, the police barged in and tried to pull Kagome off of Kikyo but Kagome held her grip.

"H-Hey! This girl won't let go!" he yelled trying to pull her off. The second officer tried to pry Kagome's hands off of Kikyo's neck. Kagome looked into Kikyo's half-opened eyes and finally let go. Kikyo dropped to the ground again. Motionless.

"You ain't getting off that easy you piece of shit!" Inuyasha screamed and slashed Kouga across the chest leaving scratch marks on his chest. Inuyasha was not as bloody as Kouga was but he was still hurt. The police barged into the room with guns in their hands commanding the boys to stop fighting.

"Stop fighting this instant young man or we'll fire!" the commander shouted out his warning. At that moment Kagome and two other officers stormed in. Inuyasha stopped immediately not only because of the officer's warning but he didn't want to see Kagome witness him killing anyone.

"Ahhrgh! Die you half-breed! AND GO TO HELL!" Kouga growled and tackled Inuyasha to the ground. Both of his hands on Inuyasha's neck and he shook violently. Inuyasha couldn't breathe. He couldn't fight back; his arms were limb and his head started to spin wildly.

"Stop sir or we'll fire!"

"NO! I WANT THIS BASTARD DEAD! DEAD!" Kouga screamed and started to snicker menacingly as he squeezed harder"

BANG! 

The shot echoed throughout the room and the neighborhood.

"Uh…!" Kouga stared forward and then at Inuyasha. Blood trickled down from the side of his mouth. He finally let go of Inuyasha's neck and led his right hand over his heart where the bullet had hit him. His gaze slowly led to Kagome. Kouga stared at her for a couple of moments and fell face forward onto Inuyasha.

Everyone was speechless. Sango, Miroku, Kagome and the officers stared at the scene in shock.

"K-Kouga…" Kagome murmured beneath her breath.


	17. Forget the Past & Move On

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha **

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter for Inuyasha Peer Pressure. Inuyasha Peer Pressure 2 is yet still undecided. I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter and I thank you reviewers for the never-ending support. **

**anime-lover-forever2007, pandabear1415, Punk Rock Miko2, MCR rocker, Gothik Princess, Rupali-m, Amaya Mitama, sesshy's numba1 gurl, Inuyasha's Chic, demonpriestess07, Inu-Yasha's1gurl16, Angels Strawberry Kiss, xXxBrOkEnAnGeLxXx, InuyashaForever14, Ivy Darklight, blackwings89, lilmercenarygirl, yashaloves69, bleh, Cherry-Dragon-Heart, dreamer 1010, PrincessKeylolo **

**Chapter 17: Forget the Past & Move On **

**&&&&&& **

Kagome stood silently in front of Kouga's tombstone holding a bundle of flowers. She knelt down in front of the tombstone and put the flowers in front of it.

"You didn't deserve to die like this…" she muttered eyes half closed. "You were truly a good person Kouga…honestly you really were" she unconsciously let out a half smile. "I don't understand why you had to go out and become someone you're not…because I know the real you would have never ever done those horrible things…" she sighed. "You were my first love…and I'll never forget you…" she kissed her two fingers and tapped them lightly on the tombstone.

"Hey" she heard a voice from behind her. Kagome was startled a bit even though she recognized the familiar voice. She turned around.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha walked towards her and placed an arm around her.

"You okay?"

Kagome sighed and continued to stare at his grave. She smiled.

"Yeah…"

"Sorry but I still think he's an ass" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome smiled at him.

"Yeah it's okay I know. Thanks for coming though" she gave him a peck on the cheek.

**&&&&&& **

The next day… 

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called out to her friend while Kagome and Inuyasha were walking up the steps.

"Oh, Ohayo Sango-chan"

"Hey…are you okay?" Sango asked hugging Kagome.

"Yeah…I'm fine…really…."

"Keh. Kinda sucks for Kouga though…he would have graduated this year" Inuyasha said looking somewhat disinterested.

"Oh right Inuyasha, you're graduating this year" Kagome said suddenly frowning.

"Eh? Yeah finally I can get out of this hell hole"

"Hey!" Kagome smacked him on the arm. "What are you gonna do about me?" she asked pouting at him. Inuyasha smirked and gripped her chin lightly.

"Don't worry about it Kags. I'll still come visit you" he said kissing her lips. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Wait…oh crap! Miroku! He's graduating too…he better not be planning on hitting on other girls while he's in college!" Sango zoomed away in search of her perverted boyfriend.

**&&&&&& **

After school Sango dragged Miroku outside of the school.

"O-oi Sango hold up!" Miroku said as he almost tripped along the stairs.

"We need to talk Miroku" Sango dragged him to their usual meeting spot. Apparently Kagome and Inuyasha haven't arrived yet.

"Sure thing! What's up?" 

"Miroku…we need to talk…about college" Sango said crossing her arms.

"College?" Miroku asked curiously. It wasn't like Sango to drag him out and get serious right away. Something was up. "Sango, I really don't get what you're trying to say" Sango sighed.

"Miroku, what concerns me is that you're going to college next year and well, yeah that's great! But there are…" Why were the words so hard to get out? Miroku was trustworthy right? She could trust him…right?

"Sango?"

"Miroku…there are going to be a lot of…girls…" she said finally getting the G word out. They were both silent. Sango looked away and looked back to see a laughing Miroku. Sango started to twitch like mad. "MIROKU THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!" she said as her cheeks started to turn to a shade of red.

"Hahahaha Sango! Hahahaha oh man you are too cute!" Sango began to blush.

"T-That's not funny at all!"

"Sango…" Miroku finally calmed down a bit. "Did you really think that I would ditch you and go for another girl? Does this relationship not mean as much to you as it does to me?" Sango stared at him in shock. Was this Miroku speaking? No…he had to be possessed…or something. Miroku smiled at her, for once being serious. Sango continued to stare at him, and then suddenly, she started to pull on his cheeks.

"Ow! H-hey hey what was that for!"

"Oh my god you are Miroku!" Sango said smiling happily as some tears spilled from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tight. She couldn't be any more happier. This was the man that she loved. And he promised her that he wouldn't ever go for any other girl other than her.

A half-month went by, and it was finally summer. Inuyasha and Miroku were excepted to NYU, so they were going to head off to New York for college. Kagome walked into Inuyasha's room, finding Inuyasha sitting on his bed. He looked really cute, looking around in his room. Kagome giggled softly to herself.

"Hey" she plopped down onto the bed next to him.

"Hey…" Inuyasha said still in a daze. Kagome snuck a glance at him and smiled.

"Gonna miss home?" she said lightly punching his arm. Inuyasha sighed.

"Hate to say it, but…yeah"

"Well you're gonna have to be sure to write and keep in touch with me, or I'm going to have to fly to New York and drag you back here" she kidded. Inuyasha looked at her and a smirk took over his face.

"Oh really? Why don't I see you try it then?" he leaned closer to her and captured her lips into a deep kiss. After a couple of seconds Kagome broke away.

"In-Inuyasha!" she exclaimed standing up.

"Keh. Don't lie I know you liked it" Inuyasha said arrogantly looking to the side. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah well don't have TOO much fun over there…especially with the girls"

"Huh? Do you really think I would leave you for a bunch of hot college girls!" Inuyasha asked playing with her.

"INUYASHA! I'm warning you!" Kagome said pointing at him. "Promise me" she said sticking her pinky out at him.

"Don't be such a child" Inuyasha scoffed and looked the other way.

"Inuyasha"

"…"

"Inuyasha…"

"…"

"INUYASHA" Kagome said more sternly. Inuyasha looked at her and could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"Fine" he hooked his pinky to hers. Kagome smiled.

"That's a good doggie" she patted him on the head.

"Rugh…"

**Well that's the end of Peer Pressure. Sorry I sort of left y'all hanging x.x **

**The action continues in Peer Pressure 2 where Inuyasha, Miroku and Kikyou are in the same college. If you guys were wondering what Kikyou is doing in NYU, she still has not given up on Inuyasha yet and she plans on taking her plans to the next level. Inuyasha and Miroku are going to fight off their tempting surroundings of the college environment (since they already have high school girlfriends). Will they succeed? That's up to them to decide. Back at high school Sango and Kagome will have to fight off their urges as well. Just because their boyfriends are in college doesn't mean that they're single…or are they? And what will Kagome do about Kikyou and Inuyasha being in the same college when she is more than 3,000 miles apart from him? Find out in Peer Pressure 2: When Temptation Goes Too Far **

**Oh my gawd that is such a korny title…any suggestions, please feel free to e-mail me! **


End file.
